Captive
by YuryJulian
Summary: Eines der Shuttle verschwindet auf mysteriöse Weise. Der Verdacht liegt nahe, dass die Allianz ihre Finger im Spiel hat.
1. Default Chapter

Anm: Dieses Kapitel endet etwas düster und ungewiss. Wer meint ihm sitzt der 12.11. noch zu tief sollte warten bis ich das zweite Kapitel hochlade. Dauert nur etwas, da es sich um ein längeres handelt. Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für plötzlich auftretende Depressionen! ^^  
  
Disc: Gehört alles den Filmemachern und ich verdiene nichts dabei.  
  
Captive by Yury Julian  
  
"Geben sie Alarm, Mr. O'Neill!" Der Commander aktivierte die Lautsprecher. "Catpain zur Brücke." Während seine Worte durch das Boot hallten, schrillte der Alarm gleichzeitig auf. Alle Offiziere und Matrosen verfielen in Hektik, versuchten schnell zu ihren Stationen zu kommen. Auf der Brücke ließ der Commander sämtliche Whiskers ausschwärmen, da kam auch schon der Captain. "Was ist los, Commander?"  
  
"Wir haben wahrscheinlich ein Shuttle verloren.", antwortete Jonathan Ford ihm sachlich, wobei ihm das nicht leicht fiel. In seinem Inneren bebte ein Hurricane. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das Zittern seiner Hände unterdrücken.  
  
"Wie das?"  
  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Shuttle MR-2 hatte erst wenige Minuten zuvor die Andockschleuse verlassen als es auch schon von unseren Sensoren verschwand und der Funkkontakt abbrach.", erklärte der Commander die Situation.  
  
Der Captain setzte gerade zu einer weiteren Frage an, wurde jedoch von O'Neill unterbrochen. "Sir, wir haben einen makronesischen Spectre entdeckt."  
  
"Bei den letzten Koordinaten von unserem Shuttle?", fragte Ford sofort.  
  
"Nicht ganz, er hält sich weiterhin hinter der Grenze aber scheint die Region zu überwachen."  
  
"Ist unser Shuttle zu nah an die makronesische Grenze gekommen?" Hudson stellte einen Fuß auf das Podest des Commandosessels, seine rechte Hand stützte er auf das Knie.  
  
"Nein, Sir.", antwortete Lieutenant O'Neill.  
  
Ford wandte sich dem Captain zu. "Das Shuttle hatte einen Kurs weiter abseits der Grenze gesetzt. Ein territorialer Akt dürfte hier für die Allianz keine Provokation dargestellt haben."  
  
"Die Sensoren melden keine Trümmerteile oder Waffenrückstände.", unterstrich Henderson den Bericht des Commanders und des Lieutenants.  
  
"Keines unserer Shuttle löst sich einfach so in Luft auf.", bestand Captain Hudson.  
  
"Captain, der Generalsekretär ist in der Leitung.", meldete Lieutenant O'Neill.  
  
"Auf den Schirm!" Hudson ging vor das Kommandoterminal.  
  
Auf dem Hauptschirm erschien die Gestalt des Generalsekretärs McGath, der in seinem Büro saß und ziemlich angespannt wirkte.  
  
"Was gibt es, Herr Generalsekretär?", fragte Hudson sofort.  
  
"Die UEO hat soeben das Gebiet in dem sie sich befinden der Allianz überlassen. Präsident Bourne wünscht den sofortigen Abzug der Sea Quest. Alle ausgesandten Schiffe werden sofort eliminiert."  
  
"Moment mal, bedeutet das etwa wir befinden uns jetzt in makronesischem Gebiet?"  
  
"Genau, Captain. Befolgen sie augenblicklich meinen Befehl und es wird keine Komplikationen geben."  
  
"Das können wir nicht. Eines unserer Shuttle wird noch vermisst.", protestierte Hudson.  
  
"Nun, das ist ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall aber ich nehme an, dass dieses Shuttle nach Abschluß der Vereinbarung die Sea Quest verlassen hat. Bournes Leute sind recht schnell informiert worden."  
  
"Ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall? Hören sie, einer meiner Leute ist ohne Kenntnis über ihre Vereinbarung von deren Plänen sie uns nichts erzählt haben da raus und von unseren Sensoren verschwunden. Solange ich nicht ganz genau weiß was mit dem Shuttle und seinem Piloten geschehen ist, wird die Sea Quest nirgend wohin gehen!"  
  
"Captain Hudson, ihre Loyalität gegenüber ihrer Mannschaft in allen Ehren, aber ich muss ihnen befehlen die Region zu verlasen! Sie bekommen weder das Shuttle noch seinen Piloten zurück. So hat es die UEO mit der makronesischen Allianz ausgehandelt. Nichts ist es wert einen weltweiten Krieg anzuzetteln. Solange keiner von den wichtigen Offizieren ihrer Mannschaft an Bord des Shuttles war sehe ich von weiteren Maßnahmen ab!" McGath war sichtlich erregt. Auf seinen Wangen hatten sich leichte rote Flecken gebildet. Mit der Sturheit Hudsons über seinen Befehl hatte er nicht gerechnet gehabt.  
  
Hudson wandte sich um. "Wer war auf diesem Shuttle?"  
  
"Ensign Wolenczak, Sir.", antwortete Henderson bang.  
  
"Wolenczak?" Nun wich jeder Ärger und auch etwas Farbe aus des Generalsekretärs Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, Sir. Wir haben Lucas verloren.", flüsterte O'Neill nunmehr.  
  
Schnell fand McGath seine Fassung wieder. "Nun, wie ich schon sagte, ein bedauerlicher Zwischenfall. Ich werde ihnen einen neuen Wissenschaftsoffizier zuteilen. Nehmen sie Kurs auf Fort Gore." Er beendete die Vidlinkverbindung.  
  
Schmerzlich schloß Hudson die Augen. McGath hatte nur so schnell aufgelegt weil er wusste, wie sehr der Captain wütend sein würde. Lucas Wolenczak war nicht einfach so durch einen anderen Wissenschaftler zu ersetzen. Das wussten sie beide. Dieser verdammte Politiker hatte nicht vor einen seiner besten Leute da wieder herauszuboxen oder den Gründen seines Verschwindens auf die Schliche zu kommen. "Wollte er zu der unabhängigen Handelskolonie?", fragte Hudson nun den Commander.  
  
Ford nickte nur.  
  
"Die Kolonie ist nicht mehr unabhängig. Ich bekomme gerade die neuen Daten vom Hauptquartier." O'Neill versuchte sich durch Arbeit abzulenken. Die Gedanken weg von seinem Freund zu richten.  
  
"Gut. Nehmen sie Kurs auf. Ich bin in meinem Quartier." Einige von den Brückenoffizieren sahen ihn entsetzt an. "Wir können nichts machen. Unsere Scans haben keine Ergebnisse gebracht, das haben sie mir selbst mitgeteilt und eine offizielle Nachricht von einer Gefangennahme des Ensign oder Vernichtung seines Shuttles von Seiten der Allianz haben wir auch nicht. Der Generalsekretär hat recht, wenn wir hier bleiben lösen wir nur einen Krieg aus."  
  
"Das tun wir jedoch nicht wenn wir noch einige Zeit vor der neuen Grenze Position beziehen. Notfalls könnten wir so schneller eingreifen."  
  
"Tun sie das, Commander." Hudson verschwand von der Brücke.  
  
Commander Ford öffnete den Tank. Es dauerte nicht lange und Darwin durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche. "Spielt der Commander mit Darwin?"  
  
"Leider nicht, Darwin. Hör zu, ich werde jetzt die Schleuse öffnen und möchte, dass du nach eines unserer Shuttles suchst. Lucas ist da drinnen aber wir können ihn nicht mehr finden. Machst du das?"  
  
"Öffnet Schleuse. Darwin will Lucas suchen.", übersetzte der Vocoder.  
  
"Ja, guter Junge.", lobte Ford den Delphin der bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen war.  
  
Lonnie kam zu ihm und legte tröstend eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
"Meinst du er kann ihn finden?"  
  
"Wenn nicht er dann niemand." Er seufzte schwer. "Nun muss ich nur noch etwas tun, was ich niemals gehofft habe tun zu müssen."  
  
Henderson sah ihren Freund fragend an. Er machte keine Anstalten ihr eine Erklärung zukommen zu lassen. Statt dessen ging er zum Maglev. Nach kurzem Zögern folgte sie ihm. Wenig später fanden die zwei sich vor Lucas' und Tony's Quartier wieder. Piccolo war gerade erst aufgestanden da er zum Nachtdienst musste.  
  
"Was willst du hier?", versuchte Lonnie erneut eine Antwort von Jonathan zu bekommen, der ohne anzuklopfen oder Tony um Eintritt zu bitten in die Kabine stürmte.  
  
"Tony, weißt du ob Lucas eine Art Adressbuch besitzt?", fragte Ford während sein Blick suchend durch das Quartier glitt.  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", antwortete Tony genervt. "Frag ihn doch selber."  
  
"Das geht nicht." Schon hatte der Commander den Spind des Computergenies geöffnet.  
  
"Wieso denn nicht?"  
  
"Lucas' Shuttle ist gerade verschwunden in einer Region die gerade erst Teil der Allianz wurde.", erklärte Henderson den Vorfall.  
  
"Was?" Tony war überrascht. "Und was nun?" Er wandte sich von Henderson an der Kabinenluke wieder dem Commander zu, der sämtliche Kleidungsstücke des Verschwundenen achtlos aus dessen Spind heraus zog.  
  
"Jonathan!", ermahnte Lonnie den Commander erneut. Erst jetzt hielt er für kurze Zeit inne.  
  
"Ich suche eine Nummer oder Adresse unter der ich Captain Bridger erreichen kann.", rang er sich nun doch durch die beiden ihm untergebenen Offiziere sein Handeln zu erklären.  
  
"Was hat denn jetzt Bridger damit zu tun?" Tony setzte sich auf die Kante seiner Koje und zog sich seine Socken über.  
  
"Sehr viel." Commander Ford lehnte sich an die Kante des Tisches der Doppelkoje gegenüber. Verzweifelt fuhr er sich mit den Fingern über die Augen. "Er hat mich darum gebeten ihn sofort zu informieren sollte jemals etwas mit Lucas sein. Zum Beispiel wenn er einfach mit dem Offiziersdasein nicht zurechtkommt oder er verletzt wird. Er wollte es sofort und von mir erfahren. Auf gar keinen Fall auf offiziellem Weg von der UEO."  
  
"Wieso denn das? Wolenczak ist doch kein kleines Kind!", meinte Piccolo, der es noch nicht so ganz begriffen hatte was hier vorgefallen war. Henderson setzte sich auf die Stufen.  
  
"Er vertraute mir an, dass er in dem Augenblick als er Lucas in Uniform sah wusste, dass seine Entscheidung die Sea Quest zu verlassen falsch war. Zumindest ohne Lucas. Euch mag das vielleicht nicht so aufgefallen sein, aber Lucas war fast so eine Art Sohn für ihn. Die beiden haben innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine ziemlich vertraute Beziehung zueinander aufgebaut. Naja und da Lucas selbst nie wirklich einen Vater hatte war Bridger schnell zu einem Vorbild geworden nach dem er sich richten konnte. Leider hat Bridger mir nicht gesagt wo und wie ich ihn erreichen kann, also glaube ich das zumindest Lucas irgendwo einen Hinweis darauf hat."  
  
"Man, da glaubt man einen zu kennen, sein Freund zu sein und man weiß überhaupt nichts von ihm. Das war doch bereits mit Brody so!" Bei dem letzten Satz sah Piccolo Lonnie an, die aufgestanden war und zu Jonathan ging.  
  
"Wir helfen dir beim suchen, nicht wahr Tony?"  
  
"Der hat auch in seiner Koje immer was versteckt." Schon zog er sich auf das Schlaflager des Computergenies. Die beiden anderen suchten in den Regalen und Spinden.  
  
*******  
  
"Nein, lassen sie nur. Danke, Commander.", sagte der Angerufene mit matter Stimme und beendete die Vidlinkverbindung.  
  
"Verdammt!" Mit aller Kraft schlug er wild die flache Handfläche auf den Tisch. Er hatte es gewusst. Es musste einfach so enden. Unentschlossen lief er in seiner Kabine auf und ab bevor er eine Entscheidung fällte. Captain Bridger ging zur Brücke seines Schiffes.  
  
"Wir werden eine Kursänderung vornehmen!", befahl er und gab gleichzeitig die Koordinaten bekannt.  
  
"Ist das nicht makronesisches Grenzgebiet? Was wollen wir da?" fragte der junge Mann am Ruder.  
  
"Wir werden uns mit der Sea Quest treffen. Ich habe dort etwas privates zu erledigen." Daraufhin verließ er die Brücke wieder.  
  
Zurück in seiner Kabine nahm Nathan Bridger eine kleine Kiste aus dem Regal. In ihr befanden sich lauter Fotos von den Menschen, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Auch zwei Gruppenfotos waren unter ihnen, welche die einzelnen Crews der beiden Sea Quest Boote zeigten, doch dafür interessierte er sich gerade überhaupt nicht. Sein Hauptaugenmerk übersprang die Bilder Carols, Roberts und Michaels. Ganz unten waren die, die er suchte. Lucas aus der Zeit bevor die Sea Quest für 10 Jahre verschwand.  
  
Was war in der Zwischenzeit nur mit ihnen geschehen? Der Junge war damals sein Herzblut gewesen. Ihm wäre es nie in den Sinn gekommen das Wort gegen ihn zu erheben. Ein regelrechter Wirbelwind wie er war mit Flausen die ein jeder Teenager hatte. Bridger blätterte weiter durch die Bilder. Das, bei welchem er nun stehen blieb, zeigte das Junggenie bei seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Er hatte den Laptop vor sich ausgebreitet und zu seiner Seite hatte sich Darwin aus dem Wasser gehoben um von seinem jungen Freund gestreichelt zu werden.  
  
Doch das Bild danach ließen ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Es war sehr viel rührender. Ein sechszehnjähriger Lucas kuschelte mit Darwin. Captain Bridger nahm das Bild und stellte es sich auf das kleine Podest neben seiner Koje. Die Tränen konnte er nun nicht mehr zurück halten. Verzweifelt saß er das Gesicht in den Händen vergruben da. Commander Ford meinte zwar, dass es nicht zwingend so schlimm ausgegangen sein musste wie die Allianz es angedroht hatte, doch dieses Wissen half dem ehemaligen Sea Quest Captain nicht. Er hatte einen zweiten Sohn, denn das war Lucas schließlich für ihn, durch sein eigenes Handeln verloren. Er war es der Robert zum Bleiben beim Militär überredet hatte und bis zum heutigen Tag war sein Enkel Michael das einzige Lebenszeichen seines Sohnes gewesen. Und er war auch für das Schicksal Lucas' verantwortlich. Diese ganze Sache wurde nur noch schlimmer wenn er daran dachte, dass sie bei ihrer letzten Begegnung einen schlimmen Streit hatten, den sie beide nicht mehr bereinigten sondern ohne weitere Worte auseinander gegangen waren.  
  
Hätte er nicht so überstürzt die Sea Quest verlassen würde Lucas nicht mit solchen steifen Militärbrocken wie Hudson auskommen und sich zum Dienst verpflichten müssen. Sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Vorwürfe würde ihm keiner nehmen können. Er hätte Lucas mit von Bord nehmen müssen. Das ist das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment immer und immer wieder in einer Endlosschleife durch den Kopf ging.  
  
"Oh bitte, Darwin, finde ihn.", betete er leise vor sich hin. Nathan glaubte nicht noch ein drittes Mal die Kraft aufbringen zu können einen solch herben Verlust hinnehmen zu können.  
  
Anm: Sooooo... ich muss schnell vorweggreifen: Lucas geht es gut! Keine Sorge. ^^ Nur kann ich das nicht einfach so stehen lassen unter dem bestehenden Hintergrund in der realen Welt. Etwas Geduld, ich arbeite an der Ausarbeitung des zweiten Kapitels, da ich meine Nachforschungen für den Fluch des Pharaos noch nicht betreiben konnte und auch bei der Familienidylle etwas hänge, gibt's hier wenigstens etwas von mir. 


	2. Zwei

Anm I: Vielen lieben herzlichen Dank an die Reviewer Samusa, Moonshine und Kiddo. Jetzt ist das Kapitel doch kürzer als geplant und es werden auch mehr Kapitel. Hat keinen Sinn, dass ich etwas plane. Es kommt immer alles anderes. Naja. Ich hoffe jeder kennt das Script „In father's footsteps", denn in diesem Kapitel wird eine Handlung aus ebenjenem nicht verfilmten Drehbuch angesprochen. Lucas habe ich ein wenig gequält und ich hoffe er vergibt es mir. ‚sich zu Boden wirft und Füße küsst'. Dann lasst mich mal nachdenken, ob ich noch etwas habe? Nein, ich denke nicht. Viel Spaß beim lesen, ich werde weiterhin versuchen wo es nur geht Zeit zu klauen um zu schreiben. Ganz ohne kann ich nämlich nicht.  
  
Unsanft wurde er in eine Zelle gestoßen, dabei knallte er mit der Stirn gegen die Eisenkonstruktion eines alten Bettes. Ein stechender Schmerz begann sich von der Aufschlagstelle über seinen Nacken durchs Mark bis hinunter in seine Beine auszubreiten. Mit beiden Händen hielt sich der junge Mann an dem Gestell fest. Vor seinen Augen tanzten schwarze Punkte, er versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen. Warme Flüssigkeit floß von seiner Stirn langsam herab. Seine Sehkraft bereits durch die schwarzen Flecken getrübt tauchte einseitig alles in ein bösartiges rot. Eine Hand tastete nach dem Schmerzpunkt über der rechten Augenbraue. Mit den Fingern berührte er etwas klebriges. Warme Flüssigkeit rann ihm die Schläfe hinunter, brannte schmerzhaft in seinen Augen und ließ alles durch einen roten Schleier erkennen. Als er die blutverschmierten Finger sah, gab er sich der beruhigenden Dunkelheit der Bewusstlosikeit hin. Kraftlos sackte er in der engen Zelle zusammen.  
  
Kräftige Tritte in den Magen und Rücken holten ihn zurück. „Hey, bist du endlich wach?", raunzte ihn eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme an.  
  
„Ja.", stöhnte Lucas. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er aufzustehen, doch sein Kopf schmerzte höllisch. Getrocknetes Blut klebt auf seinem Gesicht und verhinderte, dass er sein rechtes Auge öffnen konnte. Schwer zog sich der Ensign am Bett in seiner Zelle hoch.  
  
„Sie werden nachher zu einem Verhör gebracht. Das hier werden sie sich bis dahin genau durchlesen, denn jeder Häftling, der sich nicht an die Vorschriften hält wird entsprechend bestraft."Er warf ein dickes Papierbündel hin, mit einem blauen Pappdeckel oben auf. Es zeigte das Logo der makronesischen Allianz. „Oh und in dem Aufzug sollten sie ebenfalls nicht auftauchen. Sehen sie zu, das sie zumindest einen ordentlichen Eindruck hinterlassen. All das viele Blut. Wird dem Präsidenten gar nicht gefallen."  
  
„Bourne?", fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
„Natürlich, wer denn sonst. Wir haben nur einen Präsidenten. Ihr seaQuest Leute habt unheimliches Glück. Ihr seid die einzigsten die er persönlich vernimmt."  
  
„Und wie stellen sie sich das vor? Ich habe hier nichts, womit ich den äußerlichen Anforderungen gerecht werden könnte. Das Blut kann ich mir nicht abwaschen."  
  
„Tja, da wird wohl jemand auf seine Spucke zurückgreifen müssen. Aber ich kann ihnen auch helfen."Der makronesische Soldat spuckte Lucas auf die Schuhe. „Ihr seid alle Dreckschweine von der UEO."Mit diesen Worten verließ er die Zelle. Die Gittertür fiel scheppernd ins Schloss.  
  
******  
  
Als man ihn dem Präsidenten vorführte gingen die Soldaten nicht besonders zart mit ihm um. Ein Knirschen in seinem rechten Arm, gefolgt von einem ziehenden, fast unerträglichen Schmerz, zeigte ihm einen Bruch an. Hoffentlich kam bald jemand um ihn raus zu holen oder zumindest um ihn zu töten. Dann würde das alles ein Ende haben.  
  
Er wurde in einen sehr dunklen Raum gebracht, den nur einige kleine Lampen an der Decke beleuchteten. An einem langen Tisch am Ende des Raumes saß Alexander Bourne zusammen mit einigen anderen hohen Männern seiner Allianz. „Willkommen.", sagte Bourne mit schleimiger Stimme.  
  
„Ich bezweifle das ich das bin. Zumindest sagen mir das meine Verletzungen.", zischte Lucas.  
  
„Aber, aber. Ich werde meine Leute rügen. Vorher hätte ich ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten Mr.", er machte eine kurze Pause. „Wolenczak."  
  
Lucas sah ihn nur an und wartete.  
  
„Was würden sie davon halten für mich zu arbeiten?"  
  
„Nie im Leben!"  
  
„Auch nicht, wenn sie bei mir einen höheren Posten bekommen würden als bei der UEO? Sie sind Wissenschaftler, nicht? Ihr Ruf eilt ihnen Voraus. Wäre es nicht Verschwendung ihn nicht an einer besseren Stelle zu nutzen?"  
  
„Um die Allianz schneller zu einer Weltmacht zu bringen? Sie sind ein egoistischer, raffgieriger Diktator, Bourne!"  
  
„Beleidigungen. Ist es das was man ihnen bei der UEO beibringt? Mir scheint es fast als würde jedem Soldaten dieser Organisation bevor er in den Dienst geht einer ordentlichen Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Das bringt doch nichts. Arbeiten sie lieber für mich. Bei mir haben sie Zugriff auf die neuesten wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften. Ich werde ihnen einen Posten mit Macht geben und sie gebührend entlohnen."Er schob ein einzelnes weißes Blatt auf dem Tisch vor. Einer der Soldaten, die zur Bewachung des Ensign geblieben waren, nahm es und überreichte es ihm.  
  
Schnell überflog das Junggenie die wenigen Zeilen. Er zerriß das Blatt. „Den Wisch können sie sich sonstwohin stecken. Da mache ich nicht mit."  
  
„Sie wissen, dass ihnen der Tod unter diesen Umständen droht."  
  
„Dann soll es so sein.", sagte Lucas mit fester Stimme.  
  
„Äußerst bedauerlich.", seufzte Bourne. „Schafft ihn raus."Ohne zu murren ließ sich der junge seaQuest Offizier wieder aus dem Raum führen. Als die Tür sich schloß lehnte sich der Berater zu Bournes rechter Seite zu seinem Präsidenten herüber.  
  
„Sir, diese Option ihn zu töten könnte problematisch werden."  
  
„Wieso?", fragte der makronesische Präsident erstaunt. „Wir bringen täglich Leute um, die sich nicht an meine Gesetze halten."  
  
„Diese Leute haben aber niemanden in unserem Land, der uns zu Fall bringen könnte."  
  
Nun war Bourne völlig überrascht. „Versuchen sie mir gerade zu sagen, dass dieser kleine Offizier von der seaQuest mir und meiner Allianz gefährlich werden könnte?"  
  
Der Berater zögerte nervös. „Das ist so nicht ganz richtig. Er könnte ihnen nicht nur gefährlich werden, er ist es schon."  
  
Mit Bangen folgte Bourne dem Bericht seines Berater. Was der ihm eröffnete gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Doch er würde einen Weg finden, sich daraus zu winden und auch die Gefahr zu beseitigen.  
  
*******  
  
Im ehemaligen Australien, eine Autostunde westlich der Stadt Darwin, fand in einem kleinen aber noblen Ort eine private Gartenparty statt. Die Anwesenden mehrere Generationen genossen einen Augenblick im Vergessen der derzeitigen politischen Situation im Kreise ihrer langjährigen Freunde und Verwandten.  
  
Ein großer Geländewagen der makronesischen Allianz fuhr langsam durch die Straße und hielt vor einem großen weiß gestrichenen Haus. Zwei Soldaten stiegen aus und zerrten eine dritte, ziemlich zerschlagen aussehende Person aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens. Sie trug Handschellen und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten.  
  
Einer der Gäste bei der Party stieg von der Bank auf und eilte zu schnell zu diesen Leuten. Die Stimmung auf dem Grillfest war mit einem Mal im Keller. Einer der Soldaten hatte mehrere Male an der Haustür geklingelt, es öffnete jedoch niemand. Sein Kollege blieb bei dem rampuniert aussehenden jungen Mann.  
  
„Was wollen sie?", fragte der ältere von der Party kommende Mann feindlich.  
  
„Wissen sie wo der Besitzer dieses Hauses ist?", fragte statt dessen der Soldat, der gerade von der Haustür zurück kam.  
  
„Ja, das tue ich.", antwortete der Gefragte. Mittlerweile konnte er den Mann in Handschellen erkennen. Dieser hatte bereits beim ersten Erklingen der Stimme des Fremden den Kopf gehoben. Beide sahen sich an.  
  
„Wissen sie wo ich Doctor Lawrence Wolenczak finden kann?", fragte der Soldat noch einmal eindringlich.  
  
„Ich bin doch hier!"Lawrence Kopf fuhr zu dem Soldaten herum und fuhr ihn an.  
  
„Ah."Er holte mehrere zusammengeheftete Papiere aus einer Mappe. „Lesen sie sich dies durch. Sollten sie damit einverstanden sein, werden wir ihn hier lassen andernfalls habe ich Befehl ihn auf der Stelle zu erschießen." Die unpersönliche Bezeichnung galt Lucas.  
  
„Das brauche ich nicht durchzulesen. Was auch ich da drinnen steht spielt keine Rolle. Es geht hier um das Leben meines Sohnes! Das unterschreibe ich blind."Lawrence ließ sich einen Stift geben und setzte seine Unterschrift darunter.  
  
Lucas konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Er wusste, dass er seinem Vater viel bedeutet hatte, zumindest nachdem die seaQuest verschwunden war, doch damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak gab Stift und Papier dem Soldaten zurück. „Hier. Jetzt verschwinden sie!", befahl er.  
  
Eine Kopie des Schriftstückes wurde dem Wissenschaftler ausgehändigt. „Das bleibt bei ihnen. Halten sie sich daran, andernfalls", er grinste gehässig. „sie können es ja nachlesen, was dann passieren könnte."Lawrence verzog daraufhin keine Miene.  
  
Lucas hielt die immer noch in Handschellen gefesselten Hände dem anderen Soldaten hin. Als die Metallringe abgenommen waren und sein Wächter ihn nicht mehr stützte verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Sein Vater reagierte schnell genug und legte ihm helfend einen Arm um.  
  
Die makronesischen Soldaten stiegen in ihren Wagen und fuhren weg. Vater und Sohn sahen beide froh dem Fahrzeug nach bis es verschwunden war. Dann übte Lawrence leichten Druck aus und bedeutete dem Ensign zum Haus zu gehen. Er schloss die Haustür auf und führte Lucas in sein Arbeitszimmer, dass sich im hinteren Bereich des Hauses befand. Dort half er seinem Sohn sich hinzusetzen. Der schien Probleme mit dem rechten Knie zu haben.  
  
„Meine Kniescheibe ist draußen.", erklärte das Junggenie.  
  
Lawrence holte schnell einen Hocker herbei, wo der Fuß aufgelegt werden konnte. „Ich dachte du wärst tot.", meinte er nun endlich.  
  
„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", gab Lucas matt zurück. Sein Vater hockte sich vor ihn hin. Sein Haar war fast vollständig ergraut und in seinem Gesicht befanden sich mehr Falten, als noch vor zehn Jahren, als das Computergenie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Weile des Schweigens wurde dieser von dem jungen Mann gebrochen. „Ich wusste allerdings, dass du noch leben musstest."  
  
„Wie das?", fragte sein Vater lächelnd. „Niemand weiß es außerhalb der Allianz."  
  
„Bis auf mich. Ich war in der Orpheus."  
  
Der Ausdruck auf Dr. Wolenczaks Gesicht wich von Unglauben zu tiefster Besorgnis bis über Wut. „Wie? Das kann nicht sein, selbst wenn. Es ist lebensgefährlich."  
  
„Richtig. Ich wäre auch beinahe draufgegangen nur um der kleinen Chance zu folgen, dass mein Vater dort unten in einer noch aktiven Cryostasiskammer liegt. Was wohl ein Irrtum war, denn der mumifizierte Leichnam wies keinerlei genetischer Übereinstimmung mit mir auf. Zudem sah er ziemlich mongolied aus."  
  
Lawrence fuhr ihm durch das strähnige und blutverschmierte Haar. „Dir kann man nie etwas vormachen.", lächelte er. „Bleib hier, ich gehe schnell Michael holen, der soll sich mal deine Verletzungen ansehen."Er stand auf und wollte gerade raus, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Hast du das alles von der Allianz bekommen?"  
  
„Wer sonst sollte mich so zurichten?"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak nickte nur und ging aus dem Haus. Besagter Michael war ein ziemlich guter Freund von Lucas' Vater. Die beiden kannten sich schon lange bevor es das Computergenie überhaupt gab. Er war Arzt und hatte schon so manche Krankheit und Verletzung von ihm behandelt. Sein Vater hatte das Skript der Allianz, welches er unterschrieben hatte, achtlos auf seinen Schreibtisch geworfen. Lucas fühlte sich in diesem Moment sicher. Er war in dem Haus in dem er aufgewachsen war. Zumindest zum Teil. Hier im Arbeitszimmer schien noch fast alles so wie damals. Wenn man mal von der neueren Computeranlage absieht und dem großen Foto von ihm selbst. Auch über der Couch hing ein großes Portrait von ihm. Unter Schmerzen drehte er sich herum, auch der Garten hatte sich nicht verändert.  
  
Die Haustür öffnete sich. Ein sichtlich gealterter Michael eilte sofort zu Lucas. „Lucas.", sagte er freundlich und sichtlich erfreut ihn zu sehen.  
  
„Hi.", presste Lucas unter Schmerzen hervor.  
  
„Zeig mal her."Schon war Michael voll in seine Arztrolle verfallen. Wo sein Vater gerade war, konnte Lucas nicht sagen. Michael hatte bereits einen feuchten Waschlappen hervorgezaubert und wischte das eingetrocknete Blut vom Gesicht des Junggenies um die Wunde an der Stirn besser untersuchen zu können.  
  
„Sag mal, diese Uniform, ist die neuerdings Pflicht? Du warst doch Zivilist."  
  
„Genau, das Schlüsselwort ist war. Ich musste mich verpflichten andernfalls säße ich jetzt wohl nicht hier."  
  
„Hat doch auch sein gutes."  
  
„Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich atme erst erleichtert auf, wenn ich weiß was mein Vater für einen Wisch unterschreiben musste."  
  
„Was aber keine Rolle spielt."Lawrence war nun wieder bei ihnen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er Michael.  
  
„Wie man es nimmt. Er sollte in die Klinik, nicht nur wegen der Knochenbrüche. Die eine oder andere kleinere Wunde kann ich versorgen, aber es könnte sein, dass er innere Blutungen hat und je nachdem wie schwer es aussieht, wird er dort auch bleiben."  
  
„Ich bleibe in keiner Einrichtung, die der Allianz untersteht.", protestierte Lucas.  
  
„Das werden wir noch sehen. Ich fahr dich gleich hin."Dr. Wolenczak zückte bereits die Autoschlüssel für seinen Mercedes.  
  
„Was wirst du Margrit sagen?", fragte Michael ihn.  
  
„Die wird für eine Weile wieder in ihrem Apartment leben müssen. Ich war gerade bei ihr. Glücklich ist sie nicht darüber."Seine neue wirklich feste Lebensgefährtin seit der Trennung seiner ehemaligen Ehefrau Cynthia und Mutter seines Sohnes war ebenfalls auf der kleinen Feier seiner Freunde gewesen. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt worum es ging oder was es mit diesem Häftling, wie sie ihn nannte, auf sich hatte. Ihre Proteste waren eindeutig gewesen, doch sie vertraute ihm und stimmte letztendlich zu. Noch sagte er keinem etwas über diesen Fremden, den die Allianz gebracht hatte. Dafür würde noch genügend Zeit sein. Erst mussten die Verletzungen behandelt werden.  
  
„Soll ich mitkommen?"  
  
Lawrence schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bringe Lucas allein ins Krankenhaus. Du kannst aber den anderen Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute nicht mehr komme. Bin da ja einfach verschwunden."Stimmt, wenn man von seinem kurzen Besuch wegen Margrit und dem vorangegangenen Entzug Michaels zur Behandlung seines Sohnes absah, war er wirklich einfach so verschwunden.  
  
„Na gut. Gute Besserung, Lucas."Dann ging Michael zu der Gartenparty zurück während Vater und Sohn Wolenczak sich auf den Weg in ein Krankenhaus machten.  
  
„Was ist da los?", fragte Michaels Frau. „Was wollten die Leute vom Militär bei Larry?"  
  
„Die haben Lucas gebracht.", meinte Michael grinsend.  
  
„Lucas?"Die Blicke aller Anwesenden die wussten wer gemeint war sprachen Bände. Keiner konnte glauben was sie da hörten.  
  
Michaels Sohn sprang auf und ließ sein kleines Kind bei dessen Mutter zurück. Michael hielt ihn zurück. „Bleib hier Andy. Die sind auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Die Allianz schien es für nötig zu halten ihn zusammenzuschlagen."  
  
Seinem Sohn schien die Antwort nicht zu gefallen. Er machte einen Eindruck, als würde er auf flüssiger Lava stehen. Zu gerne würde er seinen Freund aus Kindertagen sehen.  
  
Margrit war wenige Minuten vor Michaels Rückkehr wutschnaubend von dannen gezogen.  
  
******  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte er keine inneren Blutungen. Der rechte Arm war glatt durchgebrochen, der linke leicht angebrochen. Einige seiner Rippen mussten dran glauben. Sonst waren es nur oberflächliche Verletzungen und man hatte ihn wieder gehen lassen. Es dämmerte bereits als sie wieder zu Hause waren.  
  
„Du kannst heute Nacht im Schlafzimmer schlafen. Dein Zimmer wird ziemlich eingestaubt sein und muss erst noch richtig durchgelüftet werden."Er legte seinen Schlüssel auf die Kommode. Da fiel Lucas etwas ein.  
  
„Was war das vorhin mit einer gewissen Margrit?"  
  
Lawrence hielt inne. „Sie wohnt hier, gemeinsam mit ihren Kindern."Er hatte mit der Antwort gezögert.  
  
„Oh, verstehe."Auch wenn Lucas niemals gewollt hatte, jemals wieder einen Streit zwischen seinen Eltern erleben zu müssen, konnte er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass diese neue Partner finden würden. Obwohl er sie noch nicht kannte, war sie ihm bereits unsympathisch und er empfand einen gewissen Hass. Wie war das mit Kindern?  
  
„Sie wird aber für eine Weile nicht hier sein. Ihr Kinder ebenfalls nicht. Zuerst müssen wir beide einige Dinge klären. Uns wieder kennen lernen."  
  
„Ja, zum Beispiel wofür du dich verpflichtet hast oder besser was mein Leben gekostet hat."Lucas ging schnurstracks wieder in das Arbeitszimmer und fischte das weiße Manuskript vom Tisch. Mit diesem ließ er sich auf der Couch nieder. Seine rechte Kniescheibe ist wieder in Position gebracht worden, aber man hatte ihm einen Verband angelegt und geraten dieses zumindest für einige Tage gestreckt zu halten. Seine Uniform hinterließ üble Flecken auf der weißen Polstercouch.  
  
Alle Blicke in der Klinik waren ihnen sicher gewesen. Einen uniformierten Offizier der UEO sah man hier garantiert nicht oft und schon gar nicht wenn er frei herumlief.  
  
„Solange es dir gut geht, ist mir alles egal.", meinte sein Vater als er zu ihm ging.  
  
„Ach, auch das du dich hiermit verpflichtest die Allianz zu beliefern und über fünfzig Prozent deines Firmenpotentials für das Militär zur Verfügung zu stellen? Die wollen, dass du ihre Schiffe mit Computertechnologie versorgst und am besten am laufenden Bann verbesserst."Lucas blätterte weiter. „Der Kerl hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!", schimpfte er.  
  
Sein Vater rutschte näher an ihn heran um in das Dokument sehen zu können. „Die wollen ernsthaft von mir, dass ich diesen Ort hier auf gar keinen Fall verlassen, es sei denn Bourne selbst gestattet es mir andernfalls können sie mich oder dich auf der Stelle töten. Na fantastisch."Er warf wütend das Schriftstück hinter die nächste Pflanze. „Du hast dir selbst die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt!"  
  
Lawrence legte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines Sohnes und drückte ihn an sich. „Sieh es doch mal von der positiven Seite. Wir beide haben jemanden wieder, von dem wir dachten er wäre für immer verschwunden und Beaches ist im Grunde genommen ja kein schlechter Ort. Auch wenn man hier festsitzt. Es gibt wohl kaum einen anderen Ort in ganz Makronesien, wo es sich Sorgenfreier leben lässt als hier."  
  
„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!"  
  
„Ist es aber. Selbst die Farmen in der Wüste stehen fast ausschließlich unter der Kontrolle der Allianz. Hier wagt sich von denen aber kaum einer her."  
  
„Ist das der Grund warum ich im Gegensatz zu jedem anderen UEO Offizier freigelassen wurde. Weil es hier etwas gibt, was ihn daran hindert? Henderson wollte er damals öffentlich hinrichten!"  
  
„Nun, nicht jeder hat einen Vater, der die Mittel und Wege hat einen Alexander Bourne zu stürzen. Egal was dieser Vertrag besagt. Er wird noch nicht einmal die Hälfte davon durchsetzen können, auch nicht wenn er notariell abgesichert worden wäre."  
  
„Du meinst hatte! Mit dieser Verpflichtung dort, kannst du ganz schnell um die Ecke gebracht werden und stellst für niemanden mehr eine Gefahr dar. Du lebst gefährlich. Warum dieser Teufel noch kein Mordkommando auf die gehetzt hat wundert mich. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass das Teil so leicht missachtet werden kann. Ich habe Bourne ganz anderes kennen gelernt. Warum sollte er nicht einfach so mal einen Killer auf dich ansetzen?"  
  
„Weil er mich braucht."Auf den fragenden Blick seines Sohnes erklärte er. „Die gesamte wissenschaftliche Elite hat sich gegen ihn gestellt. Selbst unter der höheren Gesellschaft ist er nicht sehr geachtet. Er braucht das Geld und den wissenschaftlichen Rat. Ohne diese Dinge kann er einpacken. Wolenczak Industries gehört zu den ertragreichsten Firmen der gesamten Allianz. Nur weil wir uns weigern uns an seine Auflagen zu halten und seine Verlustkampagne gegen uns leisten können, sind wir ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Dazu kommt noch, dass wir bei heimischen Firmen einkaufen, mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, kooperieren und sie somit ebenfalls vor dem Untergang bewahren. Nach außen hin sieht es oftmals so aus, als hätte der Präsident die komplette Kontrolle über sein Land, doch das ist nicht so. Alles was er hat ist gar nichts, außer seinen Träumen und das Wohlwollen einiger ebenso Machthungriger Regierungsleute wie er."  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber für mich hört sich das alles viel zu utopisch an. Ich glaube nicht, dass du ihn so sehr unter Kontrolle hast, nur weil deine Firma einen entsprechenden Einfluß genießt. Lies dir lieber das Ding mal genauer durch. Ich brauche vorher was frisches zum anziehen und eine ordentliche Runde Schlaf. Mir fallen jeden Moment die Augen zu."  
  
„Du kannst was aus meinem Schrank nehmen.", bot Lawrence an. Genau das würde Lucas auch tun. Schließlich wurde ihm ja die Möglichkeit gegeben im väterlichen Bett zu schlafen, in ebenjenem Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer würde sich schon was finden lassen.  
  
********  
  
Lucas wachte recht früh am nächsten Morgen auf was zum größten Teil auf seine Schmerzen zurück zu führen war. Eine ganze Weile lag er ruhig in dem großem Bett und betrachtete das Lichtspiel welches durch das Fenster auf dem Holzparkett sich ihm darbot. Sie hatten Sommer, aus diesem Grund verwunderte es den Enszign auch nicht, dass der Wecker erst fünf Uhr anzeigte.  
  
Er konnte sich noch ganz genau an die Zeit erinnern, als sich hier in diesem Schlafzimmer noch ein kleines Aquarium mit Schildkröten befand. Damals war es eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen neben dem Hacken gewesen diese zu beobachten, besonders wenn diese mal wieder probierten Salatblätter in ihre kleinen Mäuler zu bekommen die größer waren als ihre Schnauzen. Das Junggenie veranstaltete aus Langeweile auch schon mal kleine Wettrennen oder setzte die Tierchen in selbstgebauten Labyrinthen aus um festzustellen wieviel Intelligenz in ihnen steckte.  
  
Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Heute wehte ein ganz anderer Wind und dem immer lauter werdenden Knurren seines Magens nach hatte er als erstes an Frühstück zu denken. Vorsichtig kroch er aus dem Bett. Die angeknacksten Rippen meldeten sich mit ausbreitenden Stechen. Bevor er ganz aus dem Bett stieg blieb er noch einige Minuten auf der Bettkante sitzen um den Schmerz abklingen zu lassen. Als er meinte es ging wieder entwich ihm die Luft nur so aus der Lunge, so weh tat es. Sein Vater musste die Schmerzmittel, die man Lucas mitgegeben hatte in der Küche deponiert haben. Ja, da lagen sie gut. Bis da runter würde er einiges aushalten müssen.  
  
Langsam schlurfte er über den blanken Marmorboden des Flurs. Selbst ein Blinder musste bemerken, dass hier keine armen Menschen lebten. Nach dem Badezimmer blieb er stehen. Ein gerahmtes Puzzle hatte die Aufmerksamkeit des Computergenies erregt. Es war ein größeres aus fünftausend Teilen bestehendes Puzzle. Er war es selbst gewesen der es zusammengebaut hatte. Die Skyline Sydney's bei Nacht mit einem großen hell leuchtenden Mond.  
  
Bridger war mit ihm während eines Landurlaubes nach Sydney gefahren als er siebzehn war. Wie sehr er diesen Mann mochte bemerkte Lucas erst, als er nicht mehr bei ihm war. Er vermisste seine Fürsorge und Hilfsbereitschaft. Die Frage nach einem Wiedersehen mit dem Captain drängte sich ihm direkt auf. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass man sich nicht zu viele Sorgen um ihn machte. Hoffte, sie wussten, über seine Gesundheit, wenn auch etwas angeschlagen, Bescheid.  
  
Später musste er sich unbedingt das Dokument genauer durchlesen, in welchem er verpflichtet worden war diese kleine Stadt hier nicht zu verlassen. So viel man hier auch unternehmen konnte, genauso schnell konnte es einem auch unendlich langweilig werden. Darauf hatte er keine Lust.  
  
Lucas wandte sich von dem Puzzle ab und stieg die Treppe langsam hinab. Nirgendwo war ein Zeichen, dass Dr. Wolenczak schon wach war. Wo hatte dieser überhaupt geschlafen? Im Haus gab es viele Möglichkeiten.  
  
Mit den bloßen Füßen über den Boden schlurfend ging er in die Küche. Seine Vermutung war richtig. Auf dem Küchentisch lagen die Schachteln mit den Schmerzmitteln. Er wählte die stärkste aus und schluckte sie mit etwas Leitungswasser hinunter. Hoffentlich wirkten sie schnell.  
  
„Habe ich doch was gehört."Lawrence, ziemlich verschlafen, trat neben ihn. „Wie geht es dir?"Er strich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
  
„Ich habe gerade die heftigste von den Tabletten hier geschluckt und überlege mir noch eine hinter zu pfeifen. Was denkst du wie es mir geht?", schnauzte er in schlechtester Laune herum. Lucas bemerkte jedoch sofort seinen Fehler. „Tut mir leid. Ich habe nur solche Schmerzen und so ein verrückter Diktator will mich hier festhalten wie ein Stück Weidevieh."  
  
Lawrence strich ihm über den Rücken. Die Berührung tat Lucas gut. Er hatte nach der Rückkehr der seaQuest viel zu schnell erwachsen werden müssen. „Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Erst müssen deine Verletzungen verheilen, vorher könntest du sowieso nirgends hin. Leg dich wieder ins Bett, ich gehe uns frische Brötchen holen, dann frühstücken wir in aller Ruhe. Anschließend ist immer noch genug Zeit um über gewisse Dinge zu sprechen."  
  
Der Ensign sah seinen Vater skeptisch an. „Man bekommt mitten in makronesischen Landen morgens frische Brötchen?"  
  
„Natürlich, er kann ja nicht alle Lebensbereiche vollkommen nach seinen Vorstellungen zerstören."  
  
„Aber zu horrenden Preisen!"  
  
„Geh und leg dich wieder hin."Dr. Wolenczak ging aus der Küche um sich anzuziehen. Die Schmerzmittel begannen langsam zu wirken. Da mussten halbe Drogen drinnen sein, denn er begann sich leicht komisch zu fühlen. Nur ein kurzer Blick in den Kühlschrank, den Küchenschrank und er ging mit gekühlten Saft und mehreren Schokoriegeln bewaffnet in das ehemalige Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern zurück. Sollte er jemals auf die seaQuest zurück kommen bevor Bourne gestürzt war und bevor die markonesische Allianz für nichtig erklärt wurde, würde er als erstes seine Mutter anrufen. Auch wenn sie ihren Frieden mit ihm geschlossen hatte, er jedenfalls nicht, und auch wenn sie weiterhin darauf beharrte er sei vor zehn Jahren für sie verstorben, so hörte sie ihn ja sicherlich an. Wohl würde er in ihren Augen wieder dieser verrückte Spinner, dieser Hochstapler sein, aber er musste ihr erzählen, dass sein Vater tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Einen Brief würde sie von ihm nicht öffnen, auch keine E-Mail, aber bei einem Anruf tat sie dies nicht. Ihre eigene Erziehung zur Höflichkeit verhinderte dies. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass sein Vater bereits eine andere Frau jetzt zu haben schien. Ach was, er schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Solange sie nicht direkt vor ihm stand oder sein Vater sie öfters erwähnte, war sie nicht wichtig.  
  
********  
  
„Tut mir außerordentlich leid, Captain, aber wenn sie nicht auf ihre Leute aufpassen können, sollten sie nicht immer bei mir nach dem Schuldigen suchen. Ich kann ihnen da auch nicht weiterhelfen. Meine Leute hätten mich sofort darüber informiert, wenn sie ein Shuttle von der seaQuest angegriffen hätten, nur weil sie nicht rechtzeitig von ihrem Generalsekretär in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden."Präsident Bourne grinste scheinheilig auf dem Hauptschirm der seaQuest.  
  
Nathan Bridgers Finger gruben sich krampfhaft in die Rückenlehne des Commandosessels, wo sein ehemaliger erster Offizier saß. Captain Hudson hatte vor dem Kommandokontrollen Position bezogen. Er war es auch, der die meiste Zeit über redete. „Das kann nicht sein. Das wissen wir beide nur zu gut. Einer ihrer Spectre war zu genau jenem Zeitpunkte hinter der früheren Grenze und beobachtete uns. Sie können mir hier nicht erzählen, niemand hätte bemerkt wie sich ein Shuttle von meinem Boot entfernt hat."  
  
„Wissen sie, mich beschleicht der Verdacht, dass sie mir etwas anzuhängen versuchen. Glauben sie nicht doch eher an die Möglichkeit, dass ihr Mann einfach nur genug von ihnen und der UEO hatte und sich klammheimlich davon gemacht hat? Fahnenflucht ist schließlich keine Seltenheit beim Militär."  
  
Hudson lachte bissig auf. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich kenne meinen wissenschaftlichen Offizier nun gut genug um genau das auszuschließen."Er ging ein paar Schritte auf den Hauptmonitor zu. „Nur mich beschleicht der Verdacht sie sagen uns mit gutem Grund nicht, dass sie ihn haben."  
  
„Warum sollte ich denn soetwas tun?", heuchelte Bourne entsetzt. „Sie und die UEO wissen doch ganz genau wie präzise ich sie immer über jede Gefangennahme, die alle aus Verstößen gegen geltende Gesetzte der Allianz verstießen, informiert habe."  
  
„Ja, das haben sie. Solange bis wir Lieutenant Henderson gewaltsam aus einer hinterhältigen Gefangenschaft befreit haben. Sie haben Angst erneut von uns die Hosen heruntergezogen zu bekommen. Das ist alles. Darum verschwinden in letzter Zeit öfters gute UEO Männer und tauchen nie mehr auf, darum geben sie nicht zu, dass sie ganz genau wissen wo Ensign Wolenczak steckt!", Hudson sprach mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.  
  
„Weiß ihr Generalsekretär von ihren Anschuldigungen, Captain Hudson? Ich hoffe doch, denn ich wünsche ihnen keinen Ärger den sie damit bekommen könnten. Wenn sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch einige wichtige Termine die ich gehalten bin wahr zu nehmen. Einen schönen Tag ihnen noch."  
  
„Er hat die Verbindung beendet, Sir.", meldete O'Neill das Offensichtliche.  
  
„Dieser Bastard hat ihn, nur wir wissen nicht wo und was er mit ihm vor hat."Mit geballten Fäusten kam er wieder an Bridgers Seite.  
  
Nathan musste sich innerlich zur Ruhe zwingen. Das Gespräch hatte ihm sein Äußerstes an Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, er war kurz davor vor Sorge zusammenzubrechen. Sie waren nun aber keinen Schritt weiter.  
  
Hudson sammelte sich, atmete tief ein bevor er wieder sprach. „Also Leute, ich bin für jeden Vorschlag offen."  
  
„Das hat doch keinen Sinn, Oliver.", seufzte Nathan auf. Der verzweifelte Unterton konnte aus seiner Stimme nicht gebannt werden.  
  
„Darwin ist noch immer nicht zurück.", sagte Commander Ford nach einer langen Zeit des Schweigens. „Das ist vielleicht ein gutes Zeichen."  
  
„Oder ein schlechtes.", gab Bridger matt die Antwort.  
  
„Oder dieser Tümmler frisst sich irgendwo kräftig den Bauch voll während wir hier rum stehen und zu keiner Lösung kommen."Hudson stemmte seine rechte Hand in die Hüfte und fuhr mit energischem Ton fort. „Ich brauche einen fähigen Wissenschaftler hier an Bord und ich will Wolenczak zurück haben. Jetzt strengt mal eure Gehirne ein wenig an und überlegt wie wir ihn wieder hierher zurück bekommen."  
  
Captain Bridger wandte sich voller Schmerz ab. Langsam verließ er mit schweren Schritten die Brücke. Am Schott drehte er sich um. „Solange sie nicht wissen wo man ihn gefangen hält, sollte er denn noch am Leben sein, sind alle Pläne nutzlos."  
  
Commander Ford fand den Captain an genau dem Ort, den er vermutet hatte. Lucas' Quartier. Nathan saß am Computer und sah verträumt das Eigentum des jungen Wissenschaftlers durch.  
  
„Wir werden ihn ganz sicher finden."Jonathan setzte sich auf Piccolos Koje und betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Captain.  
  
Ein schweres Seufzen entwich Bridger. „Ich hoffe es, ich hoffe es sehr. Ich will dieses Quartier hier nicht ausräumen müssen."  
  
„Das werden wir auch nicht. Wir finden Lucas und dann kann Bourne sein blaues Wunder erleben."  
  
„Haben sie schon versucht Darwin zurück zu rufen?"  
  
„Nein. Ist es nicht besser zu warten bis er von selbst kommt?"  
  
„Wenn wäre er schon längst wieder zurück gewesen."  
  
„Sie dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Ich bin mir sicher, wir finden ihn."Commander Ford wollte Nathan Mut zusprechen, leider hatte er seine eigenen Gefühle nicht ganz unter Kontrolle und die Hoffnungslosigkeit hinter diesen konnte er auch nicht verbannen als er sprach.  
  
„Sie haben recht, Jonathan. Noch wissen wir nicht was man mit ihm gemacht hat. Wenn sie ihn getötet hätten, würden sie nicht so ein Geheimnis aus seinem Verschwinden machen."  
  
„Genau."Der erste Offizier versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Bridger legte das Buch von Lucas zurück und stand auf. „Gehen wir mal versuchen, ob wir nicht Darwin wieder auf das Boot zurück bekommen."  
  
********  
  
Wieder einmal trieb ihn der Hunger aus dem Bett. Am späten Vormittag hatte Lucas von seinem Vater den Fernseher ins Zimmer gestellt bekommen, während er sich darum kümmern wollte sein altes her zu richten, damit er nicht ständig im elterlichen Schlafzimmer wohnen musste. Das Programm war die letzten Jahre nicht besser geworden. Im Gegenteil, es war schlimmer.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak befand sich derzeitig in der Firma. Anscheinend gab es Probleme und er musste kurzfristig weg. Die sorgenvolle Nummer hatte immerhin einen ganzen Vormittag angehalten.  
  
Er war gerade zwischen Küche und Flur als das Vidphon klingelte. Sollte er ran gehen? Aber klar doch! Schließlich ist das hier jetzt wieder sein zu Hause. Er drehte sich auf der Ferse herum und schritt die wenigen Meter zu dem Gerät. „Hallo?"  
  
Auf dem Schirm erschien das Gesicht einer Frau Ende vierzig Anfang fünfzig. Sie hatte kurze blonde Haare, die in leichten Wellen bis leicht unter das Kinn fielen. Ihr Blick war verwirrt. „Entschuldigung, ich glaube ich habe mich verwählt."  
  
„Kann sein, zu wem wollten sie denn?"  
  
„Ich hatte eigentlich Dr. Wolenczak anrufen wollen, aber ich probier es noch einmal. Tut mir leid."  
  
Bevor die Frau die Verbindung beenden konnte, ging Lucas dazwischen. „Sie brauchen nicht nochmals neu anrufen, er ist nicht da. Ich kann ihnen die Nummer von seinem Büro geben, wenn sie möchten."  
  
Sie lächelte verhalten. „Oh, nein danke, das wird nicht nötig sein. Wenn er in seiner Firma ist, dann habe ich die Nummer."  
  
„Ja? Dann viel Glück, als ich das letzte Mal versuchte dort durchzukommen war er schon längst wieder zu Hause."  
  
Die Anruferin nickte skeptisch. „Ich werde es trotzdem versuchen."  
  
„Ich kann auch die Nummer aufschreiben und sie zurück rufen lassen.", bot der junge Mann an.  
  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Danke."Sie beendete die Verbindung. Eine komische Frau dachte sich Lucas. Wer mochte sie nur gewesen sein? Normalerweise nahmen die Leute sein Angebot immer recht gerne an.  
  
Schlurfend setzte er seinen Weg in die Küche fort. Schnell fand er auch etwas, das ihm schmeckte und er ging in das große Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Während er aß suchte er in den Unterlagen nach der Vereinbarung, die Dr. Wolenczak am Vortag unterzeichnet hatte. Irgendwo in diesen Schubladen musste die doch sein. Seine Schmerzen verhinderten, dass er sich bücken konnte. Draußen drang von dem Staufluß ein ihm sehr bekanntes Quieken und Schnalzen an sein Ohr. Waren es die, die er vermutete? Lucas richtete sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ging zu dem Großen Fenster. Das was sich da draußen was im Wasser tummelte war aber keiner der Delphine mit denen Lucas aufgewachsen war. Die Körperfärbung stimmte so gar nicht.  
  
„Darwin!", brachte er ungläubig hervor. Nun hielt ihn gar nichts mehr. Alle Schmerzen und körperlichen Behinderungen waren mit einem Mal vergessen. Er schob die Terassentür auf und tapste Barfuß hinaus. Hoffentlich befand sich nicht ausgerechnet heute eine von den zahlreichen giftigen Schlangen Australiens in ihrem Garten. Das würde ihm gerade noch fehlen. Auf dem Steg angekommen versuchte er sich hinzusetzen.  
  
„Du bist es wirklich. Darwin!"Von einem Ohr zum anderen lächelnd hielt er seine Hand der Schnauze seinem Freund aus dem Meer hin. Wie gern hätte er jetzt seinen Vocoder. „Bist du mir gefolgt?"Nur zu gerne würde er jetzt zu dem Delphin ins Wasser tauchen. Ihn umarmen und mit ihm ausgiebig schmusen.  
  
Der Meeressäuger pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin. Er war glücklich mit sich selbst. Schließlich hatte er es geschafft die Person zu finden, die zu suchen er ausgeschickt worden war.  
  
„Du bleibst jetzt aber für eine Weile bei mir, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."  
  
Darwin stellte sich auf und nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, bevor er rückwärts ins Wasser platschte. Dass sich jemand Sorgen um den Delphin machen könnte, daran dachte das Computergenie gar nicht. Er stand schwer auf. „Wart mal kurz, ich hab was für dich. Zumindest glaube ich da was gesehen zu haben." Aufgeregt humpelte Lucas zurück ins Haus, auf direktem Weg in die Küche und tauchte wenig später auch mit einem Papierpacken wieder auf. „Das wird dir schmecken."  
  
Das Erscheinen seines besten Freundes hellte die Untergangsstimmung deutlich auf, Lucas selbst fühlte wie es ihm besser ging. Er packte den Fisch aus. Sofort hing Darwin auf dem Steg und sperrte sein Maul ganz weit auf. Als alles verspeist war gab es von dem Menschen noch einen Kuss auf die Melone. „Weißt du was? Ich brauche unbedingt Werkzeug und ein paar elektronische Einzelteile. So ganz ohne kann ich mich mit dir überhaupt nicht verständigen. Wie du siehst ist es mir nicht möglich mit dir zu schwimmen. Mir tut alles im Körper weh und ich schwöre dir, sobald ich die Chance dazu bekomme wird Bourne dafür bezahlen. Dieses Schwein kommt damit nicht durch. Ich bin schon am überlegen wie ich mit einem richtig fiesen Virus seinen Regierungscomputer mal lahm legen könnte."  
  
********  
  
„Du bist dir auch wirklich sicher, dass es so besser ist? Ich kann nicht ewig mit den Kindern in dem kleinen Apartment bleiben! Du weißt ich habe es eigentlich für meine Mutter herrichten wollen. Sie sollte kommendes Wochenende her ziehen."  
  
„Vorübergehend muss es aber gehen."Dr. Wolenczak trat gemeinsam mit der Frau, die heute am frühen Nachmittag bereits mit Lucas telefoniert hatte durch die Haustür.  
  
„Wieso? Ich verstehe das nicht ganz. Hat es was mit diesem Kerl zu tun, den du hier bei dir hast?"Damit traf sie einen wunden Punkt. Wütend fuhr Lawrence herum.  
  
„Das ist kein Kerl, sondern mein Sohn!"  
  
Nun verschlug es der Frau die Sprache. Sie hatte ihn von seiner Firma abgeholt und bisher noch gar nicht mit ihm über Lucas gesprochen. „Ich dachte der sei tot."  
  
Der Wissenschaftler nickte. „Bis gestern Nachmittag dachte ich das auch noch. Genau aus diesem Grund will ich auch nicht, dass du oder deine Kinder die ersten Tage hier im Haus um ihn herum geistern. Ich weiß nicht was man mit ihm gemacht hat. So wie er aussah war die Gefangenschaft bestimmt nicht wenig traumatisch. Dann haben wir uns seit über zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Hier hat sich alles verändert, er hat sich verändert. Dazu kommt noch, dass mir durch diesen verdammten Verpflichtungsvertrag mit dem ich ihn freikaufen musste die Hände gebunden sind. Sieh mich nicht so an, sobald ich selber mehr darüber Bescheid weiß, werde ich es dir genauer erklären. Ich habe das Ding zu einem meiner Anwälte zur Prüfung gebracht."  
  
„Du hast dich zu etwas verpflichtet? Ich kann es nicht glauben. Bist du dir sicher, dass das dort dein Sohn ist? Vielleicht will man dich ja nur reinlegen. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, man versucht dir zur Zeit das Leben schwer zu machen. Wie kannst du da nur sicher sein, dass es wirklich dein Sohn ist? Ich glaube eher der ist nach wie vor tot. Denn der mit dem ich heute telefoniert habe ist keine dreißig!"  
  
„Ich weiß, aber er ist es. Ich erkenne meinen Sohn!"  
  
„Und ich glaube du hast dich ordentlich reinlegen lassen, dann lässt du den auch noch allein im Haus! Ganz ehrlich, du bist nicht mehr richtig bei Sinnen!", warf sie ihm hysterisch vor.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak ließ sie links liegen und legte seine Arbeitsunterlagen, die er sich mitgenommen hatte auf den großen Schreibtisch. Dabei sah er in den Garten und entdeckte dort seinen Sohn wie den Delphin, der Kunststückchen machte.  
  
„Das ist mein Sohn, da besteht kein Zweifel. Dieses Bild ist Beweis genug. Du willst aber einen eindeutigeren Beweis und dafür werde ich euch eben bekannt machen."  
  
Er ging hinaus in den Garten redete eine kurze Zeit mit dem jungen Mann am Steg und half diesen anschließend auf. Gemeinsam kehrten sie in das Haus zurück. „Margrit, das ist mein Sohn Lucas."  
  
Das blonde Computergenie lächelte freundlich und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Das erklärt warum mein Angebot die Nummer zu notieren abgelehnt wurde."  
  
Missmutig ergriff Margrit die Hand und ließ sie schnell wieder los. Lawrence erkannte die Situation und versuchte zu vermitteln. „Margrit und ich sind seit über einem Jahr bereits zusammen und sie wohnte bis vor kurzem auch noch mit ihren drei Kindern hier im Haus."  
  
Jetzt verstand auch der Verletzte was hier eigentlich los war. „Das erklärt noch mehr.", sagte er mit einem erkennenden Nicken. „Hast du sie wegen mir raus geschmissen?", fragte Lucas ganz direkt seinen Vater.  
  
„Ich hielt es für den Anfang besser, wenn du nicht sofort alles vor den Kopf bekommst. Es ist lange her. Mir selbst geht das ganze noch richtig durch den Magen."  
  
„Wieso, hat sich da endlich ein Magengeschwür gebildet? Michael hat das schon vor über zehn Jahren prophezeit.", grinste Lucas schelmisch seinen Vater an.  
  
„Nein, ich bin nach wie vor geschwürfrei.", grinste Larry zurück.  
  
„Wirklich? Wann war denn die letzte Spiegelung?"  
  
„Meine medizinischen Untersuchen gehören in den Hintergrund. Ich wollte eigentlich, dass ihr beide euch nun einmal kennen lernt."  
  
„Na gut, die Vorstellung haben wir hinter uns. Kommen wir zu unseren Berufen. Ich bin arbeitslos und sie oder darf ich du sagen?"Wechselte der blonde Ensign seinen Gesprächspartner. Der Gedanken Darwin im Hinterkopf machte ihn viel lockerer.  
  
Margrit drehte sich verächtlich herum. „Das ist doch absolut nicht wahr.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und ging aus dem Haus.  
  
Verwirrt wandte sich der Computerexperte an seinen Vater. „Habe ich irgend etwas falsch gemacht?"  
  
„Nein", schüttelte dieser enttäuscht den Kopf. „Sie glaubt du bist von der Regierung absichtlich bei mir eingeschleust worden und alles ist nur eine Lüge. Angeblich handelt es sich bei dir nicht um meinen Sohn."  
  
Lucas seufzte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr. „Glaubst du das auch?", fragte er seinen Vater argwöhnisch.  
  
„Ein berechtigtes Interesse an dieser Geschichte besteht, doch sobald ich in deine Augen sehe, weiß ich ganz sicher, dass es nicht so ist."Lawrence drehte sich zu seinem Sohn herum und legte seine Hand auf dessen Wange. Nein, das hier war wirklich sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ihn konnte man nicht fälschen.  
  
Der junge Wissenschaftler legte seine Hand auf die seines Vaters und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Sag mal, kannst du mir wenn du nach Darwin fährst etwas mitbringen? Ihr habt doch sicherlich eine Menge Teile in den Lagern liegen die kaum gebraucht werden."  
  
„An was hast du da gedacht?"  
  
„Ein paar elektronische Kleinteile. Nichts großartiges."  
  
Das Glitzern in den blauen Augen kannte Dr. Wolenczak. Es war nicht zu unterschätzen. „Was hast du vor?", hinterfragte er.  
  
„Wie ich schon sagte, nichts großartiges. Ist vollkommen harmlos."Dabei drehte er seinen Kopf zurück zum Arbeitszimmer und dem großen Panoramafenster von wo aus Darwin noch immer zu sehen war. Der Delphin würde die Schleuse nicht verlassen. Genau das war es was Lucas auch hoffte. Solange seine Idee nicht umgesetzt war, würde sein Freund nirgendwohin gehen.  
  
„Ich denke morgen werde ich in die Firma fahren und kann dir etwas mitbringen."  
  
„Sehr gut, dann mache ich gleich mal die Liste."Freudig sprang oder besser humpelte der Ensign davon. Wenigstens ging es ihm besser und sein Lebensmut schien zurück zu kehren.  
  
Aus der obersten Schublade des väterlichen Schreibtisches kramte er einen Block heraus. Aus der Stiftebox wählte er wahllos einen Kugelschreiber aus. Typischerweise war dieser auch leer. Hier hatte sich wahrlich nichts verändert. Nach vier weiteren Stiften fand er einen, der wenigstens etwas Farbe abgab. Hätte er keinen gefunden würden seine Finger ein wenig Gymnastik auf der Tastatur des Computers betreiben. Ganz Mittellos konnte man in diesen Räumen nicht sein. Als er fertig war, ging er zu seinem Vater zurück, der sich ein wenig in der Küche beschäftigte.  
  
„Hier ist die Liste. Das ist alles wichtig. Wenn nur ein Teil fehlt oder nicht so ist, wie es sein sollte, dann geht das nicht richtig."  
  
Aufmerksam las der Physiker sich die Liste durch. „Was baust du damit?"  
  
„Wirst du schon sehen. Kannst du mir das alles bringen?"  
  
Lawrence atmete tief durch bevor er antwortete. „Ich denke schon."  
  
„Fantastisch."Innerlich machte der junge Wissenschafter Luftsprünge. Ein Klingeln an der Haustür rief ihn vorerst in die Realität zurück. Dr. Wolenczak steckte sich den Zettel in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes und ging zur Tür. An den Türrahmen zur Küche gelehnt wartete Lucas darauf, wer nun sie besuchen wollte. Ihm stockte der Atem als er den Mann erkannte.  
  
Anm II: Also, ich habe den guten Lawrence zum Physiker gemacht. Stromlehre gab es nur in Physik und mir ging das Power Plant Projekt nie mehr aus dem Kopf. ^^ 


	3. Drei

„Ist dies nicht ein herrlicher Tag?"waren die ersten Worte, des Besuches. Er unterstrich sie mit einer ausbreitenden Armgestik. Vater und Sohn Wolenczak fanden das jedoch nicht. Beide setzten sie böse Mienen auf.  
  
„Verschwinden sie, Bourne!"presste Lucas zähneknirschend hervor und drehte sich in die Küche zurück.  
  
„Sie gestatten doch!"Bevor Dr. Wolenczak widersprechen konnte, presste sich der makronesische Präsident an ihm vorbei. Vor der Haustür stand ein Wagenkonvoi und einige der Leibwächter Bournes. Lawrence war sich sicher, für genügend Gesprächsstoff der nächsten sechs Monate im Ort gesorgt zu haben .  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen sich nicht entgehen lassen, was ich ihnen zu sagen habe."redete der unerwünschte Gast weiter. Lucas knallte mit Wut die Kühlschranktür zu.  
  
„Oh, doch, das will ich!"schrie er ihn an. Lawrence war zu ihm geeilt und versucht ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
Ein siegessicheres Lächeln erschien auf Bournes Gesicht. „Sie wissen, dass die seaQuest sie sucht? Stellen sie sich nur vor, man verdächtigt mich, sie gefangen genommen zu haben."Er schüttelte den Kopf mit einer Miene, als hätte man ihn zu unrecht verdächtigt.  
  
„Was ja auch richtig ist."meinte Lawrence sachlich.  
  
„Sicher, sicher, aber die UEO kann mir nichts nachweisen. Jedenfalls nicht solange, bis der ehemalige Offizier der seaQuest hier in einem offiziellen Schreiben an die UEO mitteilt, dass er freiwillig zur Allianz gewechselt hat."  
  
„Sie haben sie doch nicht mehr alle."Der junge Mann schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich werde nichts dergleichen unterschreiben."  
  
Präsident Bourne holte aus dem Innenteil seines Jackets einige zusammengefaltete Papiere hervor. „Bitte tun sie uns beiden den Gefallen und widmen sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit diesem Schreiben hier. Es sind genügend Vergünstigungen für sie eingearbeitet worden. Wir werden uns schon einig werden."Erwartungsvoll sah er den jungen Wissenschaftler an.  
  
Lucas spürte wie sich seine gebrochenen Rippen mit einem ziehen meldeten. Durch seine Wut hatte er begonnen heftiger zu atmen. Er musste sich innerlich wieder zur Ruhe bringen, damit der Schmerz nicht zu stark wurde. Zu oft wollte er seine Medikamente nicht einnehmen. Er wartete, dass noch etwas kommen würde, doch der makronesische Staatsmann sah ihn weiterhin an. Das Schreiben hielt er ihm hin, doch ihn ekelte davor es anzunehmen. Diese Gestik hätte etwas verpflichtendes an sich. Wenn er es nehmen würde, würde die Sache nicht durch ein in „den Papierkorb werfen"erledigt sein. Vielmehr wäre es ein Sieg für Bourne.  
  
Mit dem kühlen Orangensaft in der Hand ging er aus der Küche. „Tun sie uns beiden den Gefallen und verschwenden sie nicht unnötig mehr Zeit."  
  
„Wollen sie ihren Lebtag diesen Ort nicht mehr verlassen können?"  
  
„Wenn das mein Los sein sollte, dann werde ich es annehmen. Lieber lasse ich mich einsperren, anstatt gegen die zu kämpfen, die meine Freunde sind." Lucas ließ Bourne gar nicht erst weiter reden. Er knallte die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer hinter sich zu. Sollte sein Vater sich mit dem Gast beschäftigen, er hatte gesagt, was es zu sagen gab. Dieser arrogante Schnösel! Wie konnte er nur so dreist sein und direkt hierher kommen und ihm erneut dieses Angebot unterbreiten?  
  
Stockwütend lief er ziellos durch das Zimmer. Hoffentlich verschwand der Konvoi endlich vor der Haustür. Um nichts in der Welt würde er auf dieses Angebot eingehen. Sollte der makronesische Präsident doch auf Knien zu ihm kommen, er würde dennoch nein sagen. Völlig aufgewühlt ging er in den Garten. Darwin erwartete ihn bereits freudig am Steg. Humpelnd kam er zu ihm. „Du bist der einzige, der nie Hintergedanken hegt, wenn man mit ihm spricht."Er hielt die Hand zum Wasser hin und der Meeressäuger hob sich so weit aus dem Wasser, dass seine Schnauze die Fingerspitzen berührten.  
  
Lange Zeit saßen die beiden schweigsam zusammen. Der Delphin spürte, wie groß die Sorgen waren, die seinem menschlichen Freund beschäftigten. Ab und zu versuchte er mit einem leisen Schnattern ihn zu ermuntern oder zu einem Spiel anzuregen, doch alles konnte der junge Wissenschaftler aufgrund seines Gesundheitszustandes noch nicht einmal machen. Also blieb er bei ihm. Stand ihm bei an einem Ort, der dem Delphin so fremd war.  
  
„Was hat er denn?"fragte Bourne überrascht, als die Tür knallte. „Ach, wahrscheinlich hat ihm mein Angebot so sehr überrascht."Er drehte sich zu dem zerknirscht dreinsehenden Wissenschaftler. „Dr Wolenczak, ich nehme mal an, sie werden sich schon eher bereit erklären mir zu zu hören."  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht warum."antwortete dieser kalt.  
  
„Ich bitte sie. Wir zwei wissen doch, was für Folgen es haben könnte, wenn ihr Sohn nicht für die Allianz arbeitet."Ganz als wäre er dazu eingeladen worden, setzte sich Alexander Bourne an den Küchentisch. Sehr zum Missfallen des Hausbesitzers.  
  
„Gar keine! Soweit habe ich mir ihren Wisch durch gelesen, um das zu wissen."  
  
„Und sie wissen auch, dass ich keine Verpflichtungserklärung benötige, um sie in die Knie zu zwingen."Sein Tonfall war schneidend geworden. Er hatte sich also ausreichend auf dieses Gespräch vorbereitet und auch damit gerechnet gehabt, den Physiker allein antreffen zu können.  
  
„Was wollen sie tun? Mich wirtschaftlich ruinieren? Versuchen sie es. Noch haben sie nicht den gesamten Staat auf ihrer Seite. Meines Wissens nach ist man dabei sie bereits von innen heraus zu zerstören. Wenn es die anderen Mächte nicht können, ihr eigenes Volk kann es. Hier hat keiner Lust sich von einem skrupellosen Diktator unterdrücken zu lassen. Die Zeiten sind vorbei. Die Geschichte hat bereits oft genug gezeigt, wie schnell eine Macht zu Ende sein kann und ihre ist bereits zu lang gewesen. Zu groß. Nun ist Schluß. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern und dann ist die UEO wieder diejenige Großmacht, die genau das tut, zu was sie einst gegründet wurde; den Weltfrieden zu erhalten."  
  
„Wovon reden sie eigentlich? Niemand versucht mich zu stürzen. Sie sollten besser darauf achten, was sie sagen. Es könnte sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen."  
  
„In welche? Die, dass sie mich endlich verschonen mit ihren ewigen Angeboten?"  
  
Präsident Bourne schlug die flache Hand auf den Tisch. „Sie haben mir ihr Leben zu verdanken. Ohne die makronesische Allianz wären sie bereits tot!"  
  
Das stimmte. Wäre damals nicht zufällig ein Schiff der Allianz aufgetaucht, hätte er in der Orpheus den Tod gefunden. Sie dockten bei ihm an und holten ihn, bereits völlig entkräftet aus dem Boot. Die Cryo-Kammer hatte nicht richtig funktioniert nachdem er immer weiter in das Thermalfeld gedriftet war. Er hatte übersehen gehabt, dass ihn die Wärme, die davon ausging, hinunter ziehen könnte. Ohne die Allianz würde jetzt sein Leichnam auf dem Grund des Ozeans liegen.  
  
„Aber da ich für sie von Nutzen sein könnte, haben sie alles daran gesetzt mich lebend dort raus zu holen. Niemand sonst hat von meiner Forschungsfahrt gewusst, es sei denn es hat sich jemand durchgehend in meinen persönlichen Organizer gehackt. Normalerweise ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, weil ich bereits vor mehreren Jahren ein hervorragendes Schutzprogramm installiert habe, das lange Zeit keiner Erneuerung in Sachen Hackangriffen benötigte. Sie müssen sich ordentlich die Zähne daran ausgebissen haben."Das System stammte von Lucas. Der hatte es aus Langeweile mal geschrieben. Sobald jemand versuchte sich einzuhacken, wurde er blitzschnell aus dem System geworfen. Für die seaQuest hatte er es sogar noch perfektioniert.  
  
Bourne räusperte sich. „Hmm, ich sehe schon. Mit ihnen kann man heute nicht in dieser Sache sprechen. Gut, dann werden wir uns ein andern mal erneut darüber unterhalten."  
  
„Soll ich ihnen sagen, warum sie so an Lucas interessiert sind?"  
  
Neugierig drehte sich der Präsident herum. Auf seinem Gesicht versuchte er nur ein geringeres Interesse zu spiegeln, das gelang ihm aber nicht richtig.  
  
„Nachdem sie Teile des Festlandes Amerikas in Wasser verwandelt hatten, mit ihrer Wunderwaffe, haben sie die Wissenschaftler, die an der Entwicklung dieser Waffe beteiligt waren umgebracht. Jedoch nicht an die Folgen denkend. Einige von ihnen waren vorher noch in der Lage die Pläne zu vernichten und die Lagerhalle für ihre kleine Kanone in die Luft zu sprengen. Darum wollen sie meinen Sohn oder mich haben. Vorzugsweise beide. Die Möglichkeit, dass einer von uns auf die richtige Spur kommen könnte, ist enorm groß. Jetzt haben sie vor kurzem ihren alten Industriefreund Deon auch noch verloren, da der nun fleißig im Kittchen vor sich hin schmort, nun könnte meine Firma den Platz von seiner einnehmen. Schon hätten sie auch auf diesem Sektor wieder volle Übersicht."  
  
Das war ein Volltreffer. Der makronesische Präsident versuchte seine Überraschung mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen, doch sobald er auf eine unvorbereitete Art angesprochen wurde, löste sich die gesamte Professionalität von ihm. „Seit wann habe ich meinen Einfluss über Deon verloren? Als ich das letzte Mal mit meinen Leuten sprach, gehörte die Firma noch zu meinem Privatvermögen."Es war um die ganze Welt durch die Presse gegangen. Als Lawrence Deon sich von seiner Schussverletzung erholte hatte, die ihm durch den noch immer nicht gefassten Mason Freeman zugefügt worden war, wurde er von einem internationalen Gericht verurteilt. Für seine kriminellen Machenschaften musste der Industrieboss für mehrere Jahre ohne Bewährung in das Gefängnis. Die Firmenleitung war nicht geregelt und man sah sich gezwungen das Unternehmen neu zu besetzen. Der Meistbietende erhielt den Zuschlag und das war Alexander Bourne. Woher er das Geld für den Kauf nahm, wussten auch alle sehr genau. Das Volk Makronesiens litt immer mehr. Seine Ausbeuterei nahm ungeahnte Ausmaße an. Doch so wie es aussah, wusste Dr Wolenczak bereits schon wieder mehr.  
  
„Deon gehört nicht mehr ihnen. Die internationale Kommission für Wettbewerbsfreiheit hat ihnen den Besitz wieder genommen und Deon unter eigene Leitung gestellt, bis sich jemand fand. Eine Maßnahme die von vornherein klar war, doch sie meinten mit ihren Schmiergeldern die Verantwortlichen kaufen zu können. Sobald aber einer der Angestellten auspackt und droht zur Presse zu gehen, sind die Leute doch ganz kooperativ und wurden bereits gegen neue ersetzt. Ihnen sollte doch der Wechsel in der obersten Abteilung der Kommission aufgefallen sein. Sie haben sich bei allen Großfirmen vorgestellt, unter anderem auch bei mir. Von dem Moment an war mir klar, dass Deon nicht mehr in ihrem Besitz sein konnte.  
  
Wir haben bereits genug Monopolstände auf dem Weltmarkt, die die Bevölkerung aller Nationen versuchen auszubeuten. Einer der größten ist Deon. Das ist auch den Unabhängigen klar und darum musste man gegen sie vorgehen. Wissen sie was ich glaube? Ich denke, man wird Deon in seine jeweiligen Produktionsabteilungen aufspalten und als einzelne Firmen weiter verkaufen. Als ganzes kann die Firma nicht mehr weiter geführt werden. Es war sowieso ein Fehler von vornherein, dass man nicht eher eingegriffen hat. Viele Menschen sind durch diesen Fehler zugrunde gegangen, aber es wurde Zeit wieder normale Verhältnisse auf dem Weltmarkt zu schaffen."  
  
Knirschend drehte sich Bourne um und verließ das Haus wortlos. Das hatte gewirkt. Es half also doch immer auf dem laufenden zu sein. Gegen Männer wie den Präsidenten halfen nur solche Maßnahmen. Er war ein gefährlicher Mann, der nicht unterschätzt werden sollte. Seine Intentionen die beiden Wolenczaks in seine Dienste zu stellen galten nur der, schneller seine Macht auszubreiten. Nachts träumte dieser Mann wahrscheinlich schon von der Weltherrschaft und wie er sich auf seinem Thron die Krone aufsetzen ließ.  
  
Hoffentlich würde sie für einige Zeit Ruhe haben. Noch war die Vereinbarung nicht von seinem Anwalt geprüft, so lange er keine Gewissheit hatte, auf was er sich da eingelassen hat, würde er vorsichtig sein.  
  
Als er sicher war, der ungebetene und vollkommen unerwünschte Gast hatte die Einfahrt verlassen und befand sich nun auf dem Heimweg, ging er durch das Arbeitszimmer hinaus in den Garten. Sein Sohn saß wie bereits schon einmal an diesem Tag am Steg und spielte mit seinem Delphin.  
  
„Er ist weg."  
  
Lucas drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, dann wendete er sich wieder dem Meeressäuger zu. „Gut."  
  
„Kann ich dich mal was fragen? Wie bist du darauf gekommen, dass in der Orpheus eine Leiche liegt? Das ist mir gerade eben so gekommen, als ich mit Bourne gesprochen habe."Lawrence setzte sich neben ihn. Er befeuchtete seine Hand und streichelte Darwin sanft.  
  
„Ich war doch drinnen, schon vergessen?"  
  
„Das nicht, aber als ich das Boot verließ, befand sich außer mir niemand an Bord. Ich bin allein aufgebrochen und wurde auch allein aus der Kammer geholt."  
  
„Und wie kommt dann der Tote da rein?"  
  
„Ich glaube ich sollte dir vielleicht erst einmal erzählen, warum ich damals nicht in dem Ding gestorben bin."  
  
Der Ensign seufzte auf. „Ja, das wäre ein Anfang. Wahrscheinlich klärt das auch ein paar Fragen, wie die, warum du lebst."  
  
„Diese könnte ich dich auch fragen."  
  
Lucas sah zur Seite, aber nicht seinem Vater ins Gesicht. Sein Blick hing auf den Holzbrettern des Steges. Er setzte mehrmals zu einer Antwort an, aber stockte jedesmal. „Ich kann dir das nicht einfach so erzählen, du würdest mir wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Glauben schenken."  
  
„Dass die Geschichte mit dem Experiemt von der UEO komplett erfunden ist, ist kein Geheimnis. Die Mannschaft sei angeblich für eine gewisse Zeit in Stasis versetzt worden. Nur im allerhöchsten Notfall würde man sie aus ihrem Schlaf erwecken. Dies ist jedoch nicht geschehen, als Makronesien Teile der USA vernichtete. Die Landmasse in Wasser umwandelte. Jemand der nachdenken kann, weiß, wie erfunden dies ist. Ich respektiere aber die Geheimhaltung. Sollte es etwas wirklich obskures sein, dann werde ich dich nicht weiter fragen."  
  
„Gilt das dann auch für meine Fragen? Soll ich diese zurück halten und alles als gegeben hinnehmen?"  
  
„Nein."Lucas' Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Früher oder später würdest du hinter das eine oder andere kommen. In meinem Fall handelt es sich auch nicht um Dinge, die geheim sind und die mit sehr viel mehr als meinem Privatleben zu tun haben. Nachdem die seaQuest verschwand habe auch ich mich einige Zeit aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück gezogen. Viele wollten wissen, ob ich mehr über das Verschwinden weiß als die UEO preis gab. Aber ich war zu aufgewühlt, viel zu sehr mit dem erlittenen Verlust beschäftigt, als dass ich mich mit solch dummen Fragen auseinandersetzen konnte. Für mehrere Wochen war ich mit deiner Mutter zusammen. Wir haben uns gegenseitig zu trösten versucht. Mich selbst quälten Vorwürfe. Was wäre, wenn ich dich nicht einfach so auf dieses Boot gebracht hätte? Was wäre, wenn du noch hier sein könntest? Diese Fragen und andere gingen mir durch den Kopf. Für den Rest meines Lebens würde ich nicht mehr sagen können einen Sohn zu haben, ich habe ihn nur gehabt. Ich werde nicht erleben, wie er heiratet, wie viele Kinder er haben wird. Niemals erleben, ob er mich jemals übertroffen hätte, ob die ganzen Vorhersagen der Leute zutreffen würde, die mir ihre Bewunderung für meinen Jungen ausgesprochen haben. Sie sagten, dein Sohn wird einmal die Welt der Wissenschaft reformieren. Noch in hunderten Jahren würde man seinen Namen kennen. Ehrlich, damals fand ich das ziemlich übertrieben, aber als du nicht mehr warst, habe ich mir genau diese Worte wieder in Erinnerung gerufen. Die Gewissheit, dass die Welt einen der fähigsten Menschen verloren haben könnte, schien mich innerlich zerreißen zu wollen. Und immer quälte mich der Gedanken, dich nicht noch einmal in den Arm nehmen genommen zu haben und dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe."Bei den Gedanken an die letzten zehn Jahre lief ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Er zwinkerte diese schnell zurück. „Die Ungewissheit, nicht zu wissen, wo du bist, was aus dir geworden ist, war einfach schrecklich. Es gab keinen Ort auf dem Planeten, an den ich hingehen konnte, um dir zu gedenken. Es gab keine Leichen, also auch kein Grab. Das wäre einer unserer Wünsche gewesen. Dir wenigstens im Tod gute Eltern sein zu können, doch wie, wenn wir nichts hatten, was man beerdigen konnte. Uns fehlte dieser Platz. Alles was wir hatten, waren deine Zimmer in unseren Wohnungen."  
  
„Wäre die seaQuest niemals wieder aufgetaucht, hätte man sie auch nicht mehr gefunden und auch keine Leichen."sagte Lucas nun trocken dazwischen. Lawrence sah ihn verwundert an. Der ernste Blick des jungen Wissenschaftlers war auf die Wasseroberfläche gerichtet. „Ich hoffe dir vertrauen zu können, denn wir haben es Captain Bridger versprochen alles geheim zu halten. Nur wenige in der UEO, außer der Mannschaft, wissen, was wirklich passiert ist."Was Lawrence nun zu hören bekam, war so unvorstellbar, dass er es erst gar nicht glauben wollte. „Du darfst das, was ich dir gerade erzählt habe, niemals weiter geben. Ich weiß, dass ich damit für ein großes Sicherheitsrisiko sorge, aber im Moment ist mir das völlig egal."Er ließ seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters sinken.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, bei mir ist es sicher. Einzig und allein dich wieder lebend hier zu haben ist, was zählt. Außerdem stehen hier schon andere wie auf Scherben, weil sie ganz gerne zu dir möchten."sagte er mit einem Lächeln.  
  
Der junge Ensign hob seinen Kopf wieder. Darwin glitt nur ein paar Meter von dem Steg entfernt durch das Wasser. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Andrew wäre am liebsten bereits gestern zu dir gekommen und heute morgen hatte ich auch bereits als ich kurz im Büro war einen Anruf von Justin bekommen."  
  
„Die sind beide noch hier? Haben die denn keinen Verstand gehabt, bei den ersten Anzeichen Bournes das Land zu verlassen?"  
  
„So einfach wie du dir das vorstellst, ist es vielmals nicht. Andrew ist verheiratet und hat bereits eine kleine Tochter. Er kann nicht einfach von hier verschwinden."Dr Wolenczak hob ermahnend den Finger. „Falls du also vorhaben solltest, deine Freunde überreden zu wollen irgendeine Dummheit zu begehen, dann lass es bitte bleiben. Du könntest momentan mehr zerstören, als dir bewusst ist."  
  
Es war komisch zu hören, einer seiner Freunde sei bereits Vater. Als er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, waren sie noch gemeinsam am Strand, hatten ihren Spaß mit dem Computer gehabt und das Wort Familienplanung interessierte keinen von ihnen besonders. Seine Innereien zogen sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, die besten Freunde, die er mal hatte, könnten furchtbar langweilig geworden zu sein. Wie würde es sich nun gestalten? Würden sie noch miteinander rumblödeln können ohne auf die Folgen zu achten oder musste nun das Vorbild für die Kinder im Vordergrund stehen? „Wo kann ich ihn finden?"  
  
„Justin wohnt jetzt in Darwin, aber Andrew ist momentan bei seinen Eltern zu Besuch."  
  
Umständlich erhob sich der junge Wissenschaftler. „Dann werde ich zu ihm gehen. Kannst du mir die Sachen besorgen, um die ich dich gebeten habe?"  
  
„Werde ich machen."  
  
„Gut."sagte er leise, dann humpelte er auch schon davon. Die Geschichte von der Leiche in der Orpheus war blitzschnell vergessen. Bevor er außer Hörweite war, rief ihm sein Vater noch hinterher. „Seine Familie hat ihn begleitet, also verschreck bitte nicht seine Frau."  
  
Die Mahnung überging Lucas einfach. Er machte sich auf den Weg über den Wolenczak Garten zu dem Haus der Nashley's. Wenn sein Freund so aus dem Häuschen war ihn zu sehen, wie er, dann sollte er sich beeilen. Nach den ersten Metern musste er aber langsamer machen, denn seine Verletzungen ließen es nicht zu, schneller zu laufen. An seine Freunde hatte er die letzte Zeit noch nicht gedacht gehabt. Für ihn war es als logisch angesehen worden, sie hätten rechtzeitig das Land verlassen und ihre Träume verwirklicht. Wie oft hatten sie gemeinsam an den Felsklippen gelegen und sich ihre Zukunft zusammen geträumt. Ihre Pläne waren damals noch, von einer lebenslangen Freundschaft zueinander beherrscht gewesen. Anders sollte es auch nicht sein, schließlich kannten sie sich von klein auf an. Schon allein, weil ihre Eltern so gut miteinander auskamen.  
  
Während er zu seinem Freund ging, machte sich jemand anders auch auf den Heimweg. Er würde wieder kommen, doch erst musste er von Lucas erzählen.  
  
Er quälte sich die Verandatreppe hoch und ließ den Finger ohne weitere Überlegungen auf die Klingel sinken. Dreimal kurz klingelte er. Andrews Mutter überhört schon früher immer gern die Haustür. Für sie kamen immer nur Vertreter, die meinten ihr etwas verkaufen zu müssen und darauf hatte sie nie Lust. Er musste also nur lange genug klingeln und es würde jemand öffnen. Wer ihm dann aber die Tür auf machte, kannte er nicht. Die blonde junge Frau, mit den grünen Augen und der von der Sonne tiefbraun gefärbten Haut musterte ihn kritisch. Anscheinend sah Lucas noch immer aus, als käme er direkt aus einem Verkehrsunfall und erhoffte sich bei ihr Hilfe. „Hallo!"begrüßte er sie.  
  
„Hallo."kam zögernd die Antwort. „Es tut mir leid, aber mein Schwiegervater befindet sich bereits in der Praxis."  
  
Sie hielt ihn tatsächlich für einen Patienten von Michael Nashley. „Nein, nein, ich wollte nicht zu Michael, sondern zu Andrew. Er soll angeblich hier sein."  
  
Das verwirrte die junge Frau nun schon mehr. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch bevor sie zu einer weiteren Antwort ansetzen konnte, sprang von dem hinteren Zimmer einer lautstark „Lucas"rufend von der Couch auf und fetzte wie ein Rennfahrer zur Haustür. Nur knapp konnte er sein Vorhaben seinen alten Freund umarmen zu wollen, stoppen. Als er nämlich dessen Verletzungen sah, erkannte er, wie unklug es wäre, genau dies zu tun. Er quetschte sich an der Frau vorbei nach draußen.  
  
Lucas machte den ersten Schritt. Überglücklich strahlend umarmte er vorsichtig seinen Freund. Nun traute auch er sich ein wenig die Arme um ihn zu schließen. „Wenn ich dir weh tu, dann musst du sofort schreien. Mein Vater killt mich, wenn du schwerer verletzt das Haus hier wieder verletzt als du gekommen bist."  
  
„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, ich habe recht gute Schmerzmittel."  
  
Einige Augenblicke lang sahen sie sich stumm, aber glücklich über das Wiedersehen in die Augen an. Beide musterten den jeweils anderen. „Du hast dich überhaupt nicht verändert. Die Frisur ist schrecklich, aber sonst, siehst du aus wie immer. Meine Mutter wird dich bestimmt nach deinem Geheimnis über deine Jugend ausfragen wollen."  
  
Das Computergenie lachte verlegen. „Das ist kein Geheimnis. Ich war ziemlich lang in Stasis, das ist alles."Diese Ausrede hatte man sich bei der UEO ausgedacht um unangenehmen Fragen geschickt ausweichen zu können. Mittlerweile hatte auch Captain Bridger seine Unterschrift unter die entsprechenden Berichte über eine Experiment mit der Notwendigkeit der Stasis gesetzt. Demnach hatte auch das Phänomen wie die seaQuest in ein Maisfeld kommt, in eben diesen Berichten seine Bewandtnis gefunden. Wenn auch eher eine recht eigenwillige.  
  
Auf dem Gesicht des blonden jungen Mannes machte sich Enttäuschung breit. Er hatte mit einer ganz großen Sache gerechnet und wurde nun bitter enttäuscht. „Oh, na dann. Komm doch rein."Andrew ging sofort zur Seite. „Das hier ist meine Frau, Susanna."  
  
„Hallo!"sagte Lucas nochmals und hielt ihr brav, wie er es gelernt hatte, die Hand hin. Noch immer ziemlich verwirrt, nahm Susanna die Hand entgegen. „Ihr habt euch auch schon vervielfältigt, wie ich gehört habe."fuhr er dann fort.  
  
„Bist ja ganz schön gut informiert."Sein Freund lotste ihn ins Wohnzimmer. „Da ist unser Ergebnis. Liegt ausnahmsweise mal fröhlich schlummernd in den Kissen. Du solltest mich öfters besuchen kommen, dann habe ich meine Ruhe. Normalerweise reizt die mich bis auf das Zahnfleisch. Nicht auszuhalten, wenn so ein Kind mal loslegt."  
  
„Darum gibt es mich auch nur allein."Der Wissenschaftler ging an dem Sessel mit der Tochter seines Freundes vorbei. Das Kind mochte vielleicht zwei Jahre alt sein. Auf seinem Kopf waren die für seine Eltern bereits sehr charakteristischen blonden Haare. „An meiner Frisur rum meckern, aber sein Kind selber mit eben dieser ausstatten."ermahnte er seinen Freund.  
  
„Bei Mädchen ist das ganz normal."  
  
„Und ich bin Wissenschaftler, die müssen etwas verschroben aussehen." lachte Lucas. Er setzte sich auf die Couch. Vor ihm standen mehrere Gläser und eine halbvolle Flasche Cola. „Darf ich mir davon etwas nehmen?"  
  
„Natürlich! Warte, ich hole dir schnell noch ein Glas."Andrew fetzte bereits wieder aufgeregt davon. Seine Frau ließ sich auf der Couch nieder, ganz in der Nähe ihrer schlafenden Tochter. Ihre Gesichtszüge ließen noch immer keinerlei große Freundlichkeit gegenüber dem Besucher erkennen.  
  
„Wie lange seid ihr jetzt schon verheiratet?"fragte er, um die Zeit bis zur Wiederkehr Andrews zu überbrücken.  
  
„Drei Jahre."antwortete sie knapp.  
  
„Kanntet ihr euch vorher schon länger?"  
  
„Wir haben uns an der Universität kennen gelernt."Sie strich ihrem Kind sanft über den Kopf.  
  
„Er hatte vorgehabt in Sydney zu studieren, dort?"  
  
„Nein, in Canberra."  
  
Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, seine Stirn legte sich dabei ganz automatisch in Falten. „Wirklich? Er wollte immer nach Sydney gehen, weil er dort surfen könnte."  
  
„Das war der Plan, richtig, aber irgendwie hatte meine Mutter was dagegen und ich musste bei meinen Großeltern auf der Farm leben, während des Studiums. Ich könnte mich in Sydney ja ganz schlimm verlaufen."Andrew war mit mehreren sauberen Gläsern zurück. Er stellte sie umständlich auf dem Tisch ab und räumte die benutzten auf den Schrank hinter sich. An das Wegräumen dieser dachte er nicht, denn er ließ sich entspannt in die Couch sinken. Lucas wusste, dass die Farm von Andrews Großeltern bei Canberra lag, also war es nur das nahe liegenste gewesen auch dort zu studieren.  
  
„Und Justin? Bist du nicht mit ihm zusammen dann hin?"  
  
„Nein, der ist dann doch nach Crusade, als meine Eltern so Probleme gemacht haben."  
  
Nun wurde es interessant. Crusade hieß das Internat in das sie alle eine Zeit lang gegangen waren und welches sich direkt im Herzen des ehemaligen Australien befand. Mitten in der Wüste war die große Bildungsstätte. Dort befand sich ein komplettes medizinisches Team und zwei Hubschrauber, für Notfälle. Als das Computergenie noch dort war, war immer die Rede davon gewesen auch einen Studiumslehrstuhl einzurichten, aber die Verwirklichung sollte noch einige Jahre dauern. Wie es aussah, war dies doch schneller vorangeschritten, als ursprünglich geplant. „Gibt es Crusade noch, oder hat sich das unser netter Diktator unter den Nagel gerissen."Bei der Bezeichnung von Bourne stockte Susanna für kurze Zeit der Atem. Lucas bekam dies am Rande mit, aber sein Freund schien dies überhaupt nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
  
„Nein, soweit ich weiß nicht. Es wird durch private Gelder mittlerweile finanziert und ich wüsste auch nicht, was Bourne davon hätte eine solche Schule unter seine Fitiche zu bekommen."  
  
„Da findet sich bestimmt was. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass er hier etwas in seinem Reich allein versorgt lässt."  
  
Andrew lächelte verschmitzt. „Susanna hat immer ein wenig Angst, ob uns jemand abhören könnte und wir Probleme bekommen könnten."  
  
„Die Probleme habe ich schon."antwortete Lucas sarkastisch. „Ich darf Beaches nicht verlassen oder er sieht sich gezwungen einige der Drohungen anzuwenden, die er in dem Wisch, den mein Vater unterschreiben musste, für eine solche Vertragsstrafe vorgesehen hat, anzuwenden."  
  
„Wegen der UEO? Als mein Vater zurückkam habe ich ihn gelöchert mit Fragen."erwartend auf eine menge klärender Antworten beugte er sich vor. Nacheinander stopfte er sich die Knabbereien vom Tisch in den Mund.  
  
„Gelöchert ist gar kein Ausdruck. Ich habe ihn seit wir uns kennen, nie so aufgedreht gesehen."sagte Susanna mit einem leichten Lächeln.  
  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er war ja früher schon immer derjenige, der hier alle verrückt machte mit seinem Enthusiasmus. Aber ja, wegen der UEO. Normalerweise hätte ich ja eigentlich öffentlich hingerichtet werden müssen, um die Überlegenheit der Allianz zu präsentieren. Einzig und allein, dass mein Vater irgendwelche Einflüsse besitzt, über die ich hoffentlich bald informiert werde, hat mich vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt. Aber wie gesagt, ich darf den Ort nicht verlassen und so wie ich den Kerl kenne, wird der schon dafür sorgen, dies auch kontrollieren zu können."  
  
„Können, sie sich nicht mit ihm einigen? Ich bin sicher, Präsident Bourne wird ihnen gnädig gestimmt sein."  
  
Die Köpfe von Andrew und Lucas zuckten zur gleichen Zeit verwundert in ihre Richtung. „Habe ich vergessen zu erwähnen, dass Susanna einige Sympathien für diesen Verbrecher hegt? Ihre ganze Familie, da passen mein Umfeld und ich eigentlich so überhaupt nicht ins Bild."  
  
Das Computergenie holte tief Luft. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass man mich sie nennt, Lucas und du reichen vollkommen."bot er ihr eine persönlichere Art an. Erneut atmete er tief durch. „Oh ja, Sympathanten für Bourne. Glaub mir, wenn du ihn bereits so kennen gelernt hast wie ich, würdest du nicht mehr so reden. Ein entsprechendes Angebot habe ich bereits zweimal erhalten. Ich arbeite aber nicht für ihn. Das werde ich nie."  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht. Meine Eltern waren erst letzte Woche in seiner Villa und habe dort an einem Bankett teilgenommen. Was ich da so von ihm gehört habe, war nur das Beste. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch."Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst, dass man sie belauschte, wenn ihr Mann und seine Familie wieder über ihn schimpften.  
  
„Susanna!"ging Andrew dazwischen, bevor sie weitere Lobeshymnen abgeben konnte. Der junge Ensign war hellhörig geworden. Hörte er da richtig? Die Frau seines Freundes hatte über einige Ecken Kontakt zu diesem Verbrecher! „Hast du dir mal hier den Strand angesehen? Bist du mal hier durch die Straßen gegangen und das mit offenen Augen? Geh mal nach Darwin und sieh dich dort in den Teilen um, die nicht zum allgemeinen Tourismus oder deiner teuren Einkaufszonen gehören. Vielleicht siehst du dann ja auch, was uns hier bereits längst aufgefallen ist. Der Mann beutet alle nur aus."  
  
„Und scheint die vollkommenen Kontrolle über das Geschehen auf diesem Planeten haben zu wollen. Als die seaQuest wieder auftauchte ist die Geschwindigkeit des Wachstums der Makronesischen Allianz fast komplett zum erliegen gekommen. Nur ein Jahr später und er würde bestimmt bereits dabei sein sich einen netten kleinen Ort für sein Schloss aussuchen."sagte Lucas. „Nein, es ist ganz gut so, wenn wir ihm misstrauen und uns nicht so schnell von ihm einlullen lassen. Hast du noch nicht bemerkt, wie ich aussehe? Das waren seine Leute, die von seiner Propaganda in mir den Feind sehen, weil ich eine Uniform der UEO anhatte. Ich wurde wie unterster Dreck behandelt. Selbst die Ratten in meiner Zelle waren beliebter als ich."  
  
„Bei dir waren Ratten in der Zelle?"fragte Andrew erstaunt.  
  
Das Computergenie warf ihm aber einen Blick zu, den ein Kenner richtig zu interpretieren wusste, nämlich mit einer Antwort auf seine Frage und diese hier hieß nein.  
  
Susanna zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung. In meinen Augen hat der Präsident nur gutes getan."  
  
„Ja, für Leute, die ihn bei seiner verrückten Tat unterstützten. Mein Vater und sie haben sich erst letzte Woche ordentlich wegen dem Thema in die Haare gekommen."sagte Andrew sarkastisch. „Aber keine Sorge, Lucas,"fügte er schnell noch hinzu, als er das Glitzern in den Augen seines Freundes sah. „sie ist mir treu und würde uns nicht so schnell verpfeifen."  
  
Von der Seite weg musterte das Computergenie die junge Frau. „Wenn nicht die Bezahlung stimmen sollte, richtig? Die Möglichkeiten von dir belauert zu werden, ob ich auch wirklich brav hier bleibe, stehen also gut."  
  
„Ich habe andere Sorgen, als andere Personen zu beobachten. Falls es dir entgangen ist, habe ich ein Kind um das ich mich kümmern muss." Die junge Ehefrau wurde richtig zickig. Nun zeigte sie wohl ihr wahres Gesicht, dachte Lucas bei sich. Er schenkte sich ein Glas mit Cola voll und trank zwei Schlucke davon. „Lasst uns das Thema wechseln. Ich glaube so werden wir nur zu Feinden."  
  
Sein Freund sprang vom Sofa auf, seine Tochter schlug bei dem ganzen Lärm verschlafen die Augen auf. „Um Himmels willen, soweit sollte es ja nun doch nicht kommen. Wir brauchen nur ein neues Thema über das wir reden könnten." Quengelnd rief sich das kleine Kind in die Gemeinschaft der Anwesenden. Susanna nahm sie auf den Arm und wiegte sie tröstend hin und her. „Du bist nicht so ganz der Familienmensch, ansonsten könnte ich dir ja ein wenig von den Vaterfreuden berichten."schlug Andrew vor, doch Lucas verdrehte bereits die Augen.  
  
„Nein, ich denke darauf bin ich nicht gut zu sprechen. Wie sich nämlich heraus gestellt hat, ist Bridgers Sohn doch nicht tot und er hat jetzt einen Enkel."Deprimiert sah er auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas.  
  
Andrew rutschte an seine Seite. „Ersatzdaddy hat seine richtige Familie wieder?"Seine langjährigen Freunde waren für den Ensign die einzigsten Personen all die Jahre über gewesen, mit denen er wirklich über alles gesprochen hatte. Nur diese wussten von seinen tiefsten Gefühlen, auch wie stark das Band zwischen ihm und dem ehemaligen Captain der seaQuest war.  
  
„Ja,"kam matt die Antwort kaum hörbar über die Lippen des Wissenschaftlers. „sobald ich die Hoffnung auf seinen Sohn in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, wusste ich, dass ich verloren hatte. Unser Verhältnis würde niemals wieder so sein wie früher. Irgendwo da draußen existiert seine wahre Familie noch, der Gedanke sie finden zu müssen ist wie eine Besessenheit. Warum sollte er dann noch den großen Friedensstifter spielen? Er hatte damals das Kommando der seaQuest nur übernommen, weil er sonst keinen weiteren Sinn in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Wenige Monate zuvor war seine Frau gestorben und er war mit einem Mal allein auf der Welt. Wozu sich auf der Insel verstecken, wenn man genauso gut, die restlichen Tage noch mit dem verbringen kann, was einen erfüllt? Ich glaube, ich an seiner Stelle hätte genauso gehandelt, darum habe ich bestimmt auch nicht versucht ihn weiterhin von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten. Schließlich hat er Darwin bei mir gelassen, als hätte er gewusst, dass wir auf diese Art und Weise besser mit seiner Entscheidung klar kommen."  
  
Erneut fiel eine Welle des Schweigens über die drei Erwachsenen. Das Kind zappelte auf dem Schoss seiner Mutter. Mit großen Augen musterte es den unbekannten Mann. „Du bist doch jetzt auch bei deiner Familie."sagte Susanna nach einer Weile. „Bisher warst du von ihr noch getrennt. Sieh es einmal von der Seite."  
  
„Bei Lucas ist das nicht so einfach, Susanna."fiel ihr Andrew ins Wort.  
  
„Überhaupt nicht. Ich habe mit meiner Mutter vor kurzem zum ersten Mal wieder gesprochen. Ich existiere für sie überhaupt nicht mehr. Sie lebt weiterhin in den Glauben, ich wäre vor zehn Jahren gestorben. Unser Gespräch war recht kühl. Hier und da blitzte schon ein Schimmer hervor, wenn sie fragte wie es mir geht, aber das war auch schon wieder alles. Danach habe ich nochmals versucht anzurufen, da ging dann so ein komischer Typ ran, der mich nur voll gemotzt hat."  
  
„Deine Mutter war schon immer etwas komisch gewesen. Wer war der Typ, weißt du das?"Lucas' Freund hielt seiner Tochter einen kleinen Keks hin, den diese mit Freuden auffutterte. Das Computergenie bediente sich auf die Weise auch gleich mal an dem Gebäck. Wenn es schon auf dem Tisch lag, musste es auch gegessen werden.  
  
„Ihr Mann. Sie hat vor zehn Monaten geheiratet. Habe ich alles raus gefunden, nachdem mich das nicht mehr los gelassen hat. Wisst ihr, dass wir schon wieder ein recht unangenehmes Thema haben? Ich glaube, wir sollten Valerie mit herholen, dann kommt ein wenig Stimmung auf."Doch anstatt der erhofften positiven Reaktion auf seinen Vorschlag wurde Lucas nur mit bedrückter Stimmung von seinem Freund überrascht. „Nein!"sagte er, als er begriff, dass es nur etwas schlechtes sein konnte.  
  
„Sie ist seit beinahe neun Jahren in Stasis. Ungefähr ein Jahr nach deinem Verschwinden, hat sie Herzprobleme bekommen. Bis die Medizin soweit ist das behandeln zu können, haben ihre Eltern und sie beschlossen sie in Stasis zu versetzen."erklärte der blonde junge Mann an seiner Seite.  
  
„Wer ist diese Valerie?"fragte Susanna.  
  
„Justins Schwester. Du hast auch schon Bilder von ihr gesehen. Im Wohnzimmer ihrer Eltern hängen große Portraits von ihr. Auf dem einen bist du mit ihr zusammen drauf."sagte Andrew und stieß Lucas leicht mit dem Ellbogen an.  
  
Der junge Wissenschaftler konnte es nicht glauben. Seine langjährige Freundin und Nachbarin, die immer in Bewegung sein musste, hatte wegen eines Herzproblems in Stasis gemusst. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet ein solcher Fitnessfreak wie sie, dies bekommen sollte. „Ist sie in einer Klinik hier in Makronesien?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung, da solltest du besser Justin fragen."  
  
„Und der ist in Darwin, wo ich nicht hin darf. Klasse."Lucas seufzte auf. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und streckte sich durch.  
  
„Nein, mein Schatz, wir haben kein Eis."sagte Susanna liebevoll, wie eine Mutter es nur vermochte, als ihre Tochter nach der kalten Speise verlangte.  
  
„Keines?"Lucas löste seine Haltung und sah Andrew fragend an.  
  
„Nada! Das Zeug ist teuer wie sau. Wir leisten uns das ab und an mal, je nachdem was gerade an liegt."  
  
„Egal, ich will Eis. Komm mit, wir gehen uns irgendwo was holen. Auf die Weise lade ich euch auch gleich ein."schlug er vor. Langsam, ohne großartig Schmerzen auslösen zu wollen, erhob er sich.  
  
„Kommst du ohne mich eine Weile klar?"fragte der blonde junge Mann seine Frau. Diese nickte stumm. „Mach dir keinen Kopf. Der erste Eindruck kann täuschen, du wirst schon sehen, Lucas ist ein klasse Kerl. Lass dich bloß nicht zu sehr von deinen politischen Überzeugungen leiten."  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu ihren Lippen. „Wenn ich das täte, wäre ich nicht mit dir verheiratet."hauchte sie und ließ ihn gehen.  
  
„Warte, ich hole noch die Kühlbox!"rief Andrew Lucas zu. Der blies verächtlich aus. Als wenn er mit seiner Humpelei sehr weit kommen würde. Draußen, wartete er auf seinem Freund, sobald er in der Tür erschien, ging er in die Richtung seines Vaterhauses los. „Wir brauchen auch noch Geld." sagte er.  
  
Andrew sprang die wenigen Stufen der Veranda hinunter und lief an seine Seite. „Bin schon da. Ich hoffe, Susanna hat bereitet dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Sie ist im Grunde eigentlich recht verschwiegen."  
  
„Nein, das macht nichts. Unter Umständen ist es vielleicht sogar ganz gut." Er sah ernst zur Seite. „Das soll jetzt nicht heißen, ich würde sie dazu nutzen Bourne auszuhorchen."  
  
Der junge Vater schürzte die Lippen. „Was allerdings eine gute Idee ist. Das ist mir bisher nie in den Sinn gekommen."  
  
„Lass es lieber. Im Moment kannst du dir auf diese Weise nur mehr Ärger einbringen." 


End file.
